One for All, All for One
by Aspiringwriter17
Summary: Izuku was born quirkless and has been tormented his entire life for it. Now, when presented with one, what will he do? Use his new power to fight for justice alongside those who made his life hell, or join the people who gave him his new power and help them change this world for the better? Read and find out! Villain/MultipleQuirk/PowerfulIzuku. Disclaimer: I don't own MHA or cover
1. Chapter 1

Yo, I know what you're thinking. "Why are you writing this when you have stories to update!" I understand your concern and there is a reason. I was trying to write the next chapter of Next Greatest Assassin and I was reading a villain Deku fic when I realized something: They usually give Izuku All for One and have him do his own thing, one even having Izuku go undercover at U.A., but never trying to make him try and get One for All, which seemed like something Izuku would obviously do. So! That's why I'm writing this right now, to get the idea monkeys out of my head so I can focus. Anyway, I'll see you at the bottom, enjoy!

 **Chapter 1: The Fall of a Hero**

" _Go jump off the roof and hope to be reincarnated with a quirk in your next life, useless Deku!"_

A young Izuku Midoriya walked down the street as he recounted his former friend's hurtful words. He walked with his head down and a burnt notebook in his right hand with the writing being a barely legible "#14" on the cover.

" _Why would he say something like that? What if I had actually taken his advice? How could someone like him even be considered hero material?"_ he wondered to himself before remembering the teacher who saw what was happening and walked away as if he didn't just witness one student telling another to kill themselves, causing him to gain a slight scowl. _"Better yet, how could no one tell him off for it? Why does everyone just let the powerful do whatever they want?"_

Young Midoriya was so preoccupied with his inner debate that he didn't notice a manhole cover being pushed to the side a few meters in front of him.

Just as he was passing the manhole, a heavy force sent the boy to the ground, straight onto his chin, causing him to gasp in pain and give whatever hit him enough time to do whatever it wanted.

"Sorry kid, I'm going to need to borrow your body for a minute." A voice said from behind him before something wet and gooey started to slither over his body, completely encompassing the boy within seconds.

Izuku tried with all of his might to get a limb loose, but he was stuck as if in tar. It seemed as though whatever the man was made of was able to completely restrict any and all movement within the sludge. Before he knew it though, things took a turn for the worse when the sludge started to creep into his mouth, ears, and nostrils, blocking his airways in an instant.

The green-haired boy spasmed with uncontrollable movements as his body fought to take in the much-needed oxygen, but to no avail.

" _Really! Years of withstanding abuse from that asshole and not giving into the temptation to just end it all, just to die at the hands of the first villain I come into contact with? Please…I don't want to die! I want to show everyone they were wrong!"_ Izuku thought with ferocity as his vision started to get dark.

"NOT TO WORRY, FOR I AM HERE!" a booming voice sounded from the manhole as a tall man with muscles out the wazoo appeared before rearing his arm back.

"NO, I won't go back to prison!" the sludge villain shouted, though he could do little more than yell as he was blown apart by a huge gust of wind, curtesy of All-Might, who, with a shout of "TEXAS SMASH!", shot his fist forward and forced the villain away from the boy.

Said boy, who was barely conscious, watched as the man collected the main parts of the sludge into empty soda bottles before coming to check on him.

"Are you alright, my boy?" the man asked with concern, his blonde hair twitching as he watched Izuku's eyes go from unfocused to razor sharp in a split second.

"A-All-Might! I-I can't believe it! It's really you!" Izuku's mind ran a mile a minute as he ran through the various ways this once-in-a-lifetime conversation could go. He could ask for an autograph- no, that would waste his time. Plus, he had questions he wanted-no, needed- answered.

Finally deciding on a question, Izuku spoke up, stopping the pro hero before he could take off into the sky.

"Can I become a hero!?"

Stunned by the question, All-Might thought quickly as he smiled widely. "Of cour-"

"Can a quirkless kid like me… become a hero?" Izuku clarified, cutting off his idol in his haste.

Though, that did cause the pro to fully face the boy as, for once in his life, Izuku saw him frown. "I'm sorry, my boy. Some villains just can't be brought down without the use of a quirk."

Izuku's heart shattered. His idol, the man he looked up to the most had just told him to give up. Oh, if only that was the end of it though.

"Don't get too upset about it though, you could still become a police officer. They get a lot of crap, but it's a noble profession. Someone without a quirk could do well there." The man continued, unaware of what damage he was inflicting upon the boy's psyche.

"Wait…so you were fully prepared to tell me I could be a hero when you thought I had a quirk, no matter what my quirk was, whether it was combat oriented or as simple as minor water-breathing; but, when I say that I don't have any quirk, you immediately shut me down?" Izuku wondered aloud as he once again caused the pro to freeze all movement.

"Now, listen, I didn-" All-Might started, trying to defend himself, only to get cut off once more.

"You are just like everybody else. Looking down on me, as if I were some insect when compared to you. Is that what you think I am? Huh, All-Might?" Izuku asked, not sounding angry, per say. Just…empty, with tears streaming down his face.

All-Might was speechless. This boy went from a die-hard fan of his to an empty, depressed shell of a boy.

After what seemed like forever, All-Might was about to speak when steam started to roll off his body.

Panicking, the pro had to make an instant decision: 1) Stay here, reveal his true form to this boy, and try and cheer him up, or 2) Leave, save his reputation and secret weakness, but leave the boy to his own thoughts.

Perhaps it was his panicked mind. Or maybe he just thought that he would just make the situation worse if he stayed. Either way, when All-Might left in such a hurry, leaving without a single word in response to the boy's question, he made the single dumbest mistake in his entire career as a hero.

He left a mentally broken teenage boy to come up with his own answers. And those answers were not positive in the slightest.

"I see. Thanks for nothing." Izuku whispered as he turned and continued his trek back home, unaware of his notebook falling from his hand and flying straight through the still-open manhole, straight into the sewer.

When the young boy finally arrived home, he found another car parked in the driveway next to his mother's. Curious, Izuku hurried to unlock the door, opening it as soon as he could to see a man sitting on the couch with his mother, each drinking tea and smiling as though they just got done laughing.

"Ah, Izuku, you're a little late. I wasn't sure if you were staying at the school for something or what, but I'm glad you're okay." His mother, Inko, smiled before standing up and guiding her son to one of the chairs, across from the man.

The man in question had light blue hair, red eyes, and really chapped lips (though that wasn't really unordinary, seeing as how we had people with literal bird-heads on a human body) and was looking at him with a small, knowing smile.

"Izu, this is Mr. Shigaraki. He's here to talk about your future." His mother smiled, seemingly excited at the prospect of her son being successful enough to get special attention.

"Thank you, Mrs. Midoriya, but would you mind letting me speak with young Izuku alone? I promise I won't be long." Shigaraki asked with his smile never wavering.

"Sure, I'll be in the kitchen is you boys need me." and with that, she was gone, most likely getting dinner ready.

"Now, Izuku Midoriya, age 13, officially labeled quirkless by every doctor he's visited." The man stated, reading from a clipboard that he brought.

Izuku scowled slightly at the unneeded mention of his quirklessness. "You plan to attend U.A., correct?"

"Yes, I was planning to become a hero, despite my…condition." Izuku replied, though something in his sentence caught the man's attention.

"Was?"

Blinking, Izuku tried to think of a reason as to why he said that. Did he not want to be a hero anymore? Had what All-Might said really changed him that much?

Finally deciding on the truth, Izuku sighed as he hung his head low. "I gave that up. There's no chance I could become a hero without a quirk. I'll just have to find something else to do."

"What if I could give you one?" Shigaraki asked after a minute or two.

"A job? I'm sorry but I'm a little young for that right now." Izuku declined, wondering why the man would suddenly offer a 13-year-old a job.

"No, not a job, a quirk. Where I…work, we've been developing a genetic serum that stimulates the dormant genes within a person's DNA to…ah, "awaken" any spectacular ability that might have been blocked from coming forth. It works best when both parents have quirks, which is why I am here, now." The man explained, though something seemed off about his explanation.

Izuku could only stare at the man in shock. He could have a quirk? He could be a hero?

Before he could continue his internal questions, however, a thought nagged him. _"Even if I do get one of my parent's quirks, minor telekinesis or fire breath, neither are particularly good enough to make me a hero."_ Izuku thought sadly, knowing that he would be destroyed if he went up against someone like Bakugo with those powers.

" _No, any power would be better than no power at all."_ "I'll do it." Izuku said as he looked up with determination in his eyes.

The man's smile seemed to grow exponentially at that response. "Great, I have it right here, as well as quirk reader. It should only take a few seconds for us to be able to pinpoint what the quirk is, but probably a couple days before it can be used. Are you ready?" the man asked as he held the syringe steadily over Izuku's right forearm after sterilizing the area, making sure to keep one finger in the air, away from contact with anything.

"I am, and… thank you, Shigaraki. I really appreciate this." Izuku said as he laid back and awaited the pain of the needle.

The bluenette paused in his actions for a second as he took in the boy's words, before plunging the needle into the main vain and pushing down on the plunger.

Izuku felt no small amount of discomfort as he felt the needle and subsequent liquid enter his veins. Afterwards, there was a tense couple of seconds of pure silence as they waited for some type of reaction.

It was then that the boy's veins started to glow an electric blue as fire-like pain spread throughout Izuku's body, almost causing him to scream out if it hadn't been for Shigaraki placing a hand over his mouth, though, one finger stayed up, just like with the syringe.

After another few seconds, the pain died down until there was nothing but throbbing numbness in every part of the boy's being, even his soul seemed to be in pain.

"It seems as though the process was a complete success." Shigaraki commented with a wide smile as he held a small device against Izuku's arm for a second before a beep went off and he pulled it back to look at the screen. "Hmm, how unexpected."

"What is it?" Izuku asked tiredly.

"Well, it seems like you have a completely different quirk than your parents. This says that your new quirk is called: **Kinetic Energy Manipulation**. You can take any kinetic force that acts upon you and manipulate it to your will, whether to redirect an attack or to create a temporary shield. Obvious drawbacks are that if anything other than kinetic force hits you, such as heat or electricity, you won't be able to absorb the damage from those energies.

" _So, Katsuki's explosions would still burn me, even if I redirect the concussive force behind it."_ the boy thought to himself as he thought of the various ways he could use this quirk to its fullest potential.

"Actually, I have a colleague with a quirk quite similar to the one you now possess, if you would like, I can have him train you up, get you ready for the U.A. exams. If you still plan on attending, of course."

Izuku immediately jumped at the opportunity. "Yes! Thank you so much, Mr. Shigaraki!" Tears of gratitude were now flowing freely down his face as he tried his best to wipe them away with his sleeves.

Said man could only chuckle at the boy's antics. "It's no problem, it fills me with glee that I could help someone achieve such happiness. Here, come to this address in a few days, once you feel your quirk awakening. I will have my colleague there by it shows itself."

"I will, thank you again." Izuku nodded as he clutched the business card with all of his might.

Shigaraki nodded his head at the boy before packing all of his things, including the now-empty syringe, into his briefcase and started to head to the door.

Inko chose that time to come back into the room with a plate of cookies, straight from the oven. "Oh, leaving so soon?"

"Ah, yes, I really must be getting back, and I think I've taken up enough of your generous time, which I can't thank you enough for."

Inko only smiled as she held out the plate of cookies. "Please, take some for the road, as a thank you for giving my Izuku his much-deserved chance."

"Thank you, I think I will." The bluenette agreed as he took two cookies in one hand, again keeping one finger from connecting with the rest of them and shoved one of them into his mouth. "Ah, delicious. I must come back some time and get your recipe. Until then though, good evening, Mrs. Midoriya. And Izuku, I eagerly await your call."

With that, Shigaraki exited through the front door after putting the other cookie between his teeth so that he could grab the handle.

"What did he mean by 'await your call'?" Inko asked her son. "Did he offer you something?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be training with him and a colleague of his so that I can get into U.A. He had a device with him that gave him a reading that said I did have a quirk and that it would awaken in the next few days or so." Izuku explained, not wanting to tell the whole truth as he wasn't sure how she would take to a stranger sticking him with a needle on their first encounter with each other.

His mother burst out into tears, "Oh, I'm so happy, Izu. I hope he's right and not just some crook. But, if this turns out to be true, promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise, mom. Now, I'm going to get to bed, it's been a long and very eye-opening day." Izuku said with a small smile as he headed up the stairs, not caring about dinner at the moment.

When he reached his room, the All-Might merchandise that littered almost every square inch of the walls made him scowl. Immediately, the boy started to tear down every poster, throw away every figurine, and rip apart every piece of clothing with anything to do with the #1 hero.

Now with his room completely bare, Izuku took a single thumbtack and stuck Shigaraki's business card where his biggest poster used to be with a small smile.

Finally done with his renovation, Izuku jumped to his bed and almost immediately fell asleep to the thought of how his quirk would manifest and what this colleague would teach him.

 _-Somewhere Else-_

"So, how did it go?"

"Splendidly. His body merged with the quirk instantly, just like you said it would. All we have to do now is wait for it to manifest, then we can begin to train him and mold him into the perfect villain."

"Good, that's great news. Oh, and how is he dealing with… you know?"

"He seems to have forgotten all about his obsession with All-Might in favor of us, or me at least. With enough pushing, I think he will be the one to kill All-Might."

"Good, I await your next call. Goodbye, Shigaraki."

"Goodbye… All for One."

 **End Chapter**

Ok, short, I know, but I wanted to get this out there before you all started to think I was dead or something. Now, I know the beginning was sort of the go-to for villain Deku fics, but I feel like what I'm doing to diverge from the usual will make up for that. Uh, I'm not sure if I will continuously update this story alongside the others, but I wanted to get at least one chapter out there, so I can get your guys' feedback. Anyway, I'll see you all next time, See ya!

 **Character Profiles:**

Izuku Midoriya:

Alias- Deku

Quirk- Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Will have to work on a better name for it)

Alignment- Neutral

Inko Midoriya:

Alias- Mom

Quirk- Minor Telekinesis

Alignment- Good

Shigaraki:

Alias- N/A

Quirk-?

Alignment- Evil


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyo everyone, I hope you all had a great Christmas! Or whatever holiday you celebrate! I know I did, though I wish it could have snowed a bit. DAMN YOU GLOBAL WARMING!

Also, if you haven't already, check out my brand-new profile page to check out the basics of some of my other fics, as well as some ideas I have for future fics. I would love to hear everyone's feedback on my ideas, as well as see which ones you are most excited to read.

Anyway, I'm going to answer some reviews, then we can get into the good stuff.

Hankflamion18: Sorry for the confusion, it will be eventual Villain-Izuku. For now, and the next chapter or so he will be conflicted but, in the end, he will turn to Villainy *Spoiler Alert*.

Abyssal phantom: Thank you for the comments! I have only one concern. What do you mean you've read my other MHA fics? I think you have me confused with someone else, cuz this will be my first, though I do have ideas for future fics…wait… are you from the future? Do I write more MHA fics in the future and that's what you meant? Woah, that's cool.

Please Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2: What is a Hero?**

It had been two days since that nice man visited his home and gave Izuku a quirk. Two days filled with apprehension and no slight fear of betrayal.

He still hadn't told his mother the truth about that ordeal, not wanting to raise her hopes in case it was just a con.

Izuku _was_ slightly disappointed that it hadn't revealed itself over the weekend, as he had wanted to show Katsuki that he wasn't his punching bag anymore, but alas, he was still quirkless as of Monday.

So, when he walked into class that morning, he was still scared of how everyone would treat him. And, just as he thought, every single person gave him the stink-eye when he opened the sliding door.

Taking his seat, he waited patiently for the teacher to arrive, taking the initiative to ignore everyone else, especially Bakugo.

"Hello everyone, hope your weekend went well. So, I have some sheets to fill out to find out what career will best suit you…" suddenly, he threw up the papers. "…but who cares! I already know you all want to be heroes!"

"Yeah!" the students replied enthusiastically.

"Hey, teach, don't group me up with these wannabe's. I'm the only one here with the power to be a real hero. These guys won't even be good sidekicks to someone like me." a boy with blonde spiky hair commented arrogantly.

Katsuki Bakugo!

Quirk: Explosion!

Able to secret nitroglycerine-like liquid from his sweat glands that he can ignite to create powerful explosions.

Katsuki Bakugo was a cruel, arrogant boy who only cared about himself, choosing to put others down whenever he could, even if they were stronger than him.

"Ah yes, Bakugo, you'll be applying to U.A. High School, right?"

"Yeah! I'm the only one at this dumb school who could get into that school. But that's just the first step! Then, I will become the richest hero ever, surpassing even All-Might in popularity! And it all starts at U.A. High!"

"Right, oh, Midoriya, you want to go to U.A. too, correct?" the teacher smirked as he looked to the only quirkless student in the school, in the whole city actually.

" _What the hell does that have to do with anything? Is he seriously bringing me into this just to cause conflict?"_ "Uhm, yeah, I guess."

Suddenly, his desk was obscured by an explosion that knocked him out of his seat.

"What the hell are you thinking, Deku! You couldn't even survive the entrance exams, let alone being a hero! You think you could compete with the likes of _me_ when you don't even have a quirk?!" Bakugo yelled, causing the teacher to turn around and start writing the lesson on the board, ignoring the blatant bullying.

"Well, I may not have a quirk…" _"Yet"_ "…but I did beat you in grades, so maybe I could be a hero with my brain?" Izuku realized too late that he had said the exact wrong thing at the worst moment.

"You damned nerd! I'll teach you what happens when you look down on me!" with that, Bakugo shot forward, intent on blowing the meek boy out the window.

Seeing the anger on his tormenter's face, Izuku could only throw his arms up to block, knowing he was too slow to dodge.

In the next instant, he was covered in fire and smoke, obscuring him from view. Though, everyone _did_ take notice of the still-intact glass behind him.

Everyone waited with baited breath as they stared intently at the smoke, not even blinking as they waited for something to happen.

When the smoke cleared, there stood a heavily singed Izuku with soot all over his body, standing exactly where he was a moment ago, as if there were no punch to the blonde's explosion.

The weirdest thing though, was not the lack of force behind the explosion, but the light show spreading across Izuku's skin, as if there were gold glowstick juice in his veins.

Looking down at his hands, Izuku could only gawk at the power he now felt, as if he now had Katsuki's power. It felt amazing! Intoxicating even! Pure concussive force coursed through his veins as he witnessed unadulterated shock cross Bakugo's face.

"Wha- what the hell's going on you quirkless bastard!?"

The teacher looked on in bewilderment now, having dropped his chalk in favor of staring at the events occurring.

"My quirk! I have a quirk!" Izuku yelled out, completely forgetting the situation he was in just a second ago.

This only caused Katsuki to get even angrier, as shown by the tiny explosions going off on his palms.

"No, this isn't possible." The blonde muttered to himself in denial, completely dismissing any possibility of his victim ever acquiring a quirk. "You damn nerd!"

Shooting forwards again, Katsuki threw his hands out in an attempt to create an explosion more dangerous than the last.

If Izuku was sober and rational, he might have tried to use his new power to counteract the arrogant blonde. Alas, in his power induced intoxication, all he wanted to do was try and absorb more, to get more power.

Drawing on the power inside of him, Izuku started to absorb the concussive force of the explosion before he suddenly stopped, his entire body shaking like a leaf.

Izuku was forced to make a split-second decision, lest he be blown back out of the building. And that was to release all of his pent-up power in an effort to counter his bully's attack.

The world seemed to slow to a crawl as these two students, once friends, clashed with their own powers. One with a power he's refined for years, the other going off of base instinct.

To the blonde, it seemed like after years of hiding his quirk, Izuku was finally showing his true colors. Finally choosing to show up the reigning champ to take his place among the elites.

" _I'll show him where his place is: IN THE FUCKING DIRT!"_

" _Time to finally fight back. FUCK YOU BAKUGO!"_

Time sped up again with a deafening explosion as students were thrown about the room. Glass shattered as two students in particular were tossed through opposing windows.

" _Shit shit shit shit, what do I do?!"_ Izuku screamed in his mind as he approached the ground with increasing speed. _"Ok, calm down. Just use your quirk, Izuku. Just gotta absorb the force from my back and slide to safety."_

Thinking quickly, Izuku pulled on the power from before, and not a second too soon as his back hit the concrete with the force of getting hit with a car.

Due to his inexperience with…well, _any_ quirk, he was unable to absorb the entirety of the impact, causing him to bounce and slide for quite a while.

If he wasn't unconscious, he would probably be in immense pain right now. And that is how the teachers found him, passed out with blood leaking from the back of his head.

 **Later**

Izuku opened his eyes to see his entire vision was blurry. Though, even without his sight, he could tell he wasn't in a place he recognized.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Good, your mother has been worried sick."

He looked up to see a doctor with dark brown hair that was spiked up on the top and short on the sides. He wore black metal-frame glasses and a red dress shirt under his medical coat.

"You don't have any lasting injuries, but you suffered a concussion and your arms were a bit damaged from your quirk. We had one of our resident healers fix you up, but you should take it easy for a couple of days until we're sure you don't have any brain damage. Quirks may be amazing, but the brain is still one of the most complicating things to heal." With that, the doctor started to leave before looking back from the door. "Also, you should refrain from using your new quirk in public places unless specifically advised to, like during training. You aren't in trouble, seeing as how many people testified that you were just acting in self-defense against Mr. Bakugo, but this is still a warning."

"Thank you, and I will be more careful from now on." Hearing his declaration, the doctor smiled and left.

Finally being alone, Izuku stared at his slightly bandaged hands in amazement. He was able to go toe-to-toe with Katsuki Bakugo, the strongest of their class, after just awakening his quirk.

AND his classmates and teacher had testified for him! They had never done that before…

Izuku clenched his hands into fists and grit his teeth in anger.

The only reason they stood up for him was because he had a quirk now; and a strong one at that. If he were still quirkless, he had no doubt that they wouldn't have said a peep.

Letting go of his anger for now, Izuku smiled a wide smile as his mother came rushing into the room with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Izuku! I was so worried when they called me and told me you were taken to the hospital. You got into a fight with Katsuki?!" Izuku flinched at that, having never told her about his bullying. "I am so proud of you!"

Izuku looked up surprised as his mother hugged him with a large smile on her face.

"Wha- you're not mad?" Izuku asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I'm mad! You fought with your friend and destroyed most of a classroom!" she paused as she took a deep breathe. "But you finally stood up for yourself. You awakened your quirk! As mad as I am, I can't help but be overwhelmed with pride that you could grow so much in such a short time, my little superhero."

" _Stand up for myself? Wait…!"_ "Wait, you knew!" Izuku exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, I knew Katsuki was a bully. I knew that he was a crude young man with no sense of respect, but you never complained, so I thought it wasn't that bad. I'm so sorry that I didn't notice earlier. I should have done something when I realized he was so arrogant. I'm sorry, Izu. But look at you now! You're so strong already, and I couldn't be prouder."

Izuku could feel the tears starting to build up in his eyes, like a dam, straining to burst out. It was times like these that he was reminded just how much he loved his mom.

"Ok, I'm going to go get some food, as I know you didn't get dinner last night. So, what do you want from the cafeteria?" Inko asked as she wiped her eyes clear.

"Anything's fine, mom. Thank you." Izuku smiled as he kept himself from crying.

Once she was gone, the middle schooler spotted his backpack at the foot of his bed. He grabbed it and searched inside until he found what he was looking for.

It was his hero notebook. A blank one that he had saved for when he got his quirk so that he could put down everything about his hero costume, quirk, name and fighting style. He had the whole thing organized, with 5 pages for his costume design (in case he wanted to change it; 20 pages for his quirk and any special applications he could do with it; 20 pages for a fighting style, which would probably be based around countering until he built up enough force to use his quirk effectively; and 2 pages near the front for name ideas. The rest of the pages were just miscellaneous, in case he needed extra space for any section.

Flipping to the first quirk page, he looked up to the top to see "Quirk Name:" in the center, with a line under it for the actual name.

He thought for a few seconds before a name came to him in a flash.

Smiling, Izuku quickly wrote down the name of his quirk. The power he had waited his entire life and endured years of abuse, both physical and mental, for.

His quirk…

…

…Rebound!

 **Next Day**

Izuku was sitting at home, writing down all of his ideas for his new quirk with a big smile on his face.

He had already come up with two hero costumes, though he was sure that he could do better. He had two pages filled up with everything he could imagine using his quirk for: building up energy in his legs to jump really high (the landing would also give him enough force to jump again), redirecting himself in midair with small pulses of force, maybe even creating small tremors in the earth.

Izuku also started to think of how he would train. He would obviously need to up his energy capacity, something he had found the limit to in his fight with Katsuki. He also needed to get better at absorbing and distributing energy from obscure places, like his back, instead of just his hands.

While he was thinking of training, his thoughts went straight to the business card he had posted on his bulletin board, the one from Mr. Shigaraki.

" _Well, he hasn't been wrong before. He was the one who gave me a chance. I still need to thank him."_ Izuku thought as he grabbed the card and went to the phone.

"Hello?" a voice asked after a couple of seconds of ringing.

"Hi, Mr. Shigaraki? This is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku greeted, slightly shaking from nervousness.

"Ah, Midoriya! How are things? Did your quirk manifest yet?" the voice responded, their tone brightening in an instant.

"It did. It's just as you said: Kinetic Energy Manipulation. I decided to name it Rebound, seeing as how I can store the Kinetic Energy of anything I touch and redistribute it." Izuku answered excitedly, mirroring Shigaraki's tone.

"Nice! Well, if you're ready, we can schedule your first training session with my friend at your earliest convenience." Shigaraki commented, sounding like he was shuffling through some papers.

"That would be great. How about tomorrow? I don't have school because my classroom kind of exploded when my quirk manifested." Izuku rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment at admitting that.

"Haha, that's fine. I will come and pick you up at around 8 am. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes! That would be great, thank you!" Izuku proclaimed, surprised that he was able to start training almost immediately.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice afternoon, Midoriya." With that said, Shigaraki hung up to presumably schedule their session.

Izuku put down the phone, speechless at the man's generosity. He had to go tell his mom, she would want to know where he would be.

 **Later**

Izuku spent the rest of the day writing down any and all ideas he had on both training and quirk applications.

He couldn't even get to sleep due to his excitement for the next day. But when he finally did, he was overwhelmed with dreams of him in a badass costume, fighting dozens of villains single-handedly.

Izuku woke up incredibly early, and, with a large grin, he hopped in the shower with his outfit hanging on the door. He was blasting music through his portable speaker, having his Pandora on shuffle as he showered.

He was in the middle of rinsing his hair when one of his favorite songs came on, causing him to smile and start to rock his head back and forth.

[Bad Wolves- Zombie] (Do not own)

When he got out of his shower, he got dressed in some basic workout clothes before hearing his mother calling from the kitchen.

Walking in, Izuku was surprised that his mother made him a full-course breakfast, including eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and even a breakfast smoothie.

"I figured, since you were going to be starting your training today, you would need all of the energy you could get. Also, the smoothie is supposed to help with muscle recovery and endurance." Inko explained as her son sat down and started to fill his plate.

"Thank you, mom. I really appreciate it. He said he would come and get me around 8, so we have about an hour to hang out and chill before he gets here." Izuku replied before stuffing his face.

An hour passed by quickly as Izuku and his mother just watched TV and talked. He knew that he had the best mom in the world. She would do anything and everything in her power to make sure he was happy. So, Izuku promised himself that he would dedicate his entire life to paying her back.

When they heard a knock on the door at exactly 8 am, Izuku knew that it was time.

With a quick hug with his mother, Izuku went and opened the door to greet the same man who had given him his power.

"Ah, I see you're already prepared for training. Well, let's not waste any time. Thank you, Mrs. Midoriya, I will have him back by dinner and I promise I will take good care of your son." Shigaraki greeted before reassuring the mother.

"Thank you, Mr. Shigaraki. Have fun Izuku and be safe!" she replied as they walked out with a wave.

As they got into the car, Shigaraki decided to break the silence.

"So, have you thought about what you want to work on first?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. I have my own notebook on what I want to work on." He replied, surprising the man with his preparedness. "I think we should work on my base physical attributes first. If we build up my base strength and endurance, then I can output more force without putting damage on myself." Izuku explained, starting to mutter near the end on how much his base attributes would help his quirk.

"Ok, that's fine. We can do some workouts at a local beach to up your base stats for a couple of hours, eat lunch, then we can work on your quirk with my colleague. That way, you can raise your base strength without losing time on your quirk." Shigaraki planned as they made a turn towards the beach.

"Oh, that would be great. Thank you." Izuku responded as he took out his notebook.

Once they reached the beach, Izuku realized why Shigaraki chose this place to work out. It was filled with piles upon piles of trash.

There were cinderblocks, refrigerators, and even rusted car frames. Why would people take the time to dump their car here?

"This is a perfect place to work out. You can drag all of the trash into a truck, which we can then dispose of properly once its full. This will work on your strength and stamina better than any workout I know of." Shigaraki smiled as he looked at all the heavy things his student would have to drag.

Without even one complaint, Izuku got straight to work, surprising his trainer at his eagerness.

Izuku eventually found a rhythm of dragging something a short distance, taking a deep breathe, releasing, then dragging some more.

Shigaraki called a while ago to have a truck delivered and when it finally arrived, Izuku slightly gaped at how far he would have to lift everything just to get it into the back, though, setting a determined look on his face, he started to get to work on lifting what he had already moved into the truck.

A couple of hours passed of this, until eventually Shigaraki called him back for lunch.

Completely exhausted, Izuku could only throw himself into the car as the man drove them to where they would be eating.

When they arrived, Izuku was slightly shocked to see what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"This is where you will be training your quirk. We don't have a real quirk-oriented training facility, so you will train here where you can go all out without having to worry about breaking anything. Also, I took the liberty of preparing a large lunch beforehand, which we will eat here before we start on your quirk training." Shigaraki explained, seeing Izuku's slightly skeptical look.

"Alright." The boy replied nervously.

As they walked in, Izuku was surprised to see that it wasn't as dirty as he thought it would be. There was also a large table set up with a white tablecloth covering the wood.

On the table, there was tons of food, all meant to boost how much work he could do before getting tired.

What drew his attention most of all, however, was the man standing at the table with what looked like a full-on tuxedo, without the coat. Well, he assumed it was a man. He couldn't be too sure, seeing as how his entire body was made up of some black mist.

"Hello, you must be Izuku Midoriya. Shigaraki here has told me much about you." The mist-man greeted with his…hand?... extended to shake his. "My name is Kurogiri, and I will be the one preparing your meals and healing you should the need arise."

"Oh, so you're not the one who will be training me on my quirk?" Izuku asked as he shook the man's hand, surprised to find that it was actually solid.

"No, actually, that would be me." a voice called out from a TV on the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry?" Now Izuku was really confused.

"I understand your confusion, but I assure you that despite my lack of physical presence, I will still be able to help you with your quirk, seeing as how I have one similar to your own." The voice explained, dashing Izuku's worries.

"Ok, go ahead and start eating before we get to work." Kurogiri stated as he put his napkin in his lap in a posh manner.

After they were done eating, the man in the TV started instructing Izuku on multiple techniques that would help further develop and evolve his quirk, including absorbing as much kinetic energy as possible without releasing it, amplifying a small amount of energy into something bigger, and even absorbing energy from unordinary areas, like the nape of his neck and his ears, increasing his control at an alarming rate.

Once they were done for the day, Izuku couldn't help but wonder how similar his and the man in the TV's quirks were. The way he spoke about the feeling he got when his power activated was _exactly_ what Izuku felt. It was almost as if the man had used the exact same quirk that Izuku now possessed.

…

Nah, passing along quirks wasn't possible, everyone knew that.

Anyway, as time went on, Izuku gained quite a bit of muscle and had even become exceptionally skilled when using his quirk.

He even got the entire beach of Dagobah cleaned with a few months to spare before the U.A. exams. This gave him even more time to work on developing his fighting style as well as think up a costume idea.

Shigaraki's group even helped with his costume ideas, including using fireproof, anti-conductive, and armored threads for the parts of his costume that wasn't using actual armor, like his gloves.

All in all, things were going great. So, as said by a very wise man:

"Life is an endless series of train-wrecks with only brief, commercial-like breaks of happiness."

Deadpool (2016)

Now, it was time to get back to out regularly scheduled program.

…

…

Fire. Everywhere you looked, fire.

Izuku was on his way back home from his training session with Shigaraki and the gang when it all happened.

Apparently, a villain had attacked downtown with the intention of drawing out All-Might.

She was an above average villain with a powerful quirk called Tremor. With this, she was able to cause earthquakes of various magnitudes in a localized area.

The heroes arrived too late to save the various buildings the villain had already decimated into oblivion, as well as the multitude of civilians in those buildings.

Izuku wasn't too worried about it, personally, seeing as how his house was uptown and so was his mother's work.

So, when he saw a voicemail from his mother on his phone, he assumed it was just her making sure he was safe.

Deciding to listen to it later, Izuku put the phone in his pocket before continuing his walk home.

Once he arrived, he instantly noticed the lack of life in the building. _"That's strange, usually mom makes it her mission to never stay late at work. Eh, that's probably what her voicemail was about."_

Shrugging it off, Izuku quickly got to work on preparing some dinner. Thankfully, they still had some leftovers from the night before, so he just reheated that.

As he sat down with his food, Izuku turned on the TV to check out any updates on the villain attack. Even if he wasn't as gung-hoe about heroes and villains, he still found enjoyment in watching how others used their quirks and how much thought they put into their styles.

After only a minute of eating and watching, Izuku saw something that made him freeze. A mop of green hair was being carried on a stretcher into an ambulance, the rest of the body being covered by a white sheet. The world seemed to halt every motion and sound as Izuku watched the scene in slow-motion. Frame by frame, the stretcher drew ever closer to the vehicle. Second by second, minute by minute, day by day. It lasted forever.

" _No, it can't be. Mom wouldn't even be downtown tonight. It has to be someone else with green hair. Yeah, that's it, someone else."_ Izuku concluded hastily.

Then, as if the world was mocking his optimism, a gust of wind blew the sheet upwards and revealed Inko Midoriya's face to the world.

Izuku brought his hands to his mouth in an effort to stop himself from screaming out in terror and anger. That, and to keep himself from puking out what dinner he had.

Her face was mutilated, burned, and almost unrecognizable. Though, somehow, she was alive. At least, that's what it seemed like. Why else would they have a breathing mask over her mouth and nose?

Rushing out of his seat and out the door, Izuku didn't even care to slip on his shoes or jacket as he ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, or even how long ago he lost feeling in his legs, all that mattered was that he'd made it.

The hospital was a mad-house. People everywhere, both dead and alive. Family stood over their dead kin. Friends mourning the loss of another. Mothers crying over their mortally wounded children.

Izuku ignored all of this, instead choosing to rush to the receptionist.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya! Where is my mother, Inko Midoriya?!" he yelled out, his body numb with exhaustion.

The nurse regarded him with concern as he looked over his dirty, scraped up form. "Hey, maybe you should sit down."

"No! Where is my mother!" Izuku wouldn't allow himself to rest, not until he knew she was safe.

"Room 307!" The nurse shouted out. He didn't understand why, but something about this kid sparked something within him. Something primal. Like an animal after seeing its natural predator for the first time.

Without another word, Izuku shot down the hallways, not bothering to ask for directions. He barely glanced at the numbers on the doors before shooting his eyes forwards once again, never breaking stride.

After what felt like an eternity, Izuku finally found room 307. The door was shut, and he could barely hear some muffled voices inside the room.

Deciding to finally rest until the door opened, Izuku sat on the floor, back against the opposite wall, and stared at his mother's door.

…

Izuku wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he awoke, he was in a chair with a blanket wrapped around his body.

Looking around blearily, the boy finally remembered where he was and instantly looked to where his mother lay, her breathing ragged and unsteady, her skin barely noticeable under miles of bandages, and her eyes shut tightly.

Izuku almost cried at his mother's condition, only able to stop himself from doing so due to a man walking in with a clipboard.

"Oh, Izuku, right?" seeing the boy's nod, he continued. "Your mother went through a lot yesterday and we were forced to do emergency surgery just to keep her alive. We've had our best medical quirks try and heal some of the damage, but they can only do so much. To be frank with you, we don't know where she will go from here."

After his explanation was over, the doctor put the clipboard at the end of the bed and left without another word.

" _Their best medical quirks? They're probably nothing compared to Recovery Girl's. That's it!"_ With child-like enthusiasm, Izuku grabbed for his phone, only to realize that he left it at home in his haste.

Not letting that stop him, Izuku quickly ran to one of the community phones in the hospital and carefully dialed the number of the best healing hero's agency. He had memorized every big agency's numbers when he was younger, thinking that that would help him in his future as a hero. Well, I guess he was partly right.

After a few rings, a woman on the other end spoke in an almost bored tone. "Hello, thank you for calling Recovery Girl's main office, how may I help you?"

"Umm, hi, my name is Izuku Midoriya. My mother was hurt in that villain attack yesterday. She was critically injured, and no one here can help her. I need Recovery Girl to come and help. Without her, my mother could die." Izuku tried to keep his voice steady, though he could tell he was failing pretty badly.

"Listen kid, Recovery Girl is in a press meeting right now, and even if she wasn't, she only treats U.A. students nowadays. I'm sure the doctors there are perfectly capable of handling such a thing."

"But, they ca-" he was cut off from arguing any further by the line going dead.

Izuku stood there, frozen in place, eyes wide in disbelief.

" _First All-Might, now Recovery Girl? What the hell is wrong with the world? Is this how it's always been, and I've just been too blind to see it?"_ Izuku thought dejectedly. _"No, what about Mr. Shigaraki? I'm sure he knows someone with a strong healing quirk!"_

Slamming his fingers into the buttons once more, Izuku dialed up his friend in the hope of a miracle.

After a few seconds of ringing, the line went dead since no one picked up.

Looking back at his mother's room, Izuku decided he couldn't waste any time. So, using the speed he'd acquired after months of hardcore training, the young green-haired boy shot down the stairs and out the door to go find his training group.

It only took him about a half hour to reach the warehouse where he usually trained his quirk, but when he arrived, he only saw Shigaraki there, no Kurogiri or TV man in sight. What was strange was that the man was turned around, his back to the only door.

Somehow, the man had sensed Izuku come in and gestured for the boy to come forward.

"Good, you're here. I have something to tell you." The man started, unaware of the hell of a day the boy had had.

"Actually, I-" before he could continue, Shigaraki cut him off.

"We're villains."

…

"What?" Izuku asked incredulously. That wasn't right, they couldn't be… they had helped him, hadn't they? Villains don't help people, do they?

"All of us. Me, Kurogiri, Boss (the name he used to refer to TV man as). We're all villains."

It was then that Kurogiri appeared in his usual outfit, though his demeanor was entirely different, almost somber.

Though, that did nothing to compare to the next one to appear. A large man in a well taken care of suit and a weird facemask that covered his entire head.

The latter man exuded an aura of power and malevolency the likes of which Izuku could never have imagined. His mere presence was enough to bring Izuku to his knees in terror.

"It's true." Kurogiri agreed, though he seemed to look down a bit, as if he were disappointed in himself for deceiving the boy.

"No, no…you can't be. You wouldn't… you…" he trailed off, his mind going blank as Shigaraki turned around, ever so slowly, eventually revealing a hand-mask that covered his entire face, save for his eyes.

The boy's world seemed to shatter and crumble around him as he looked to the ground in defeat and started muttering to himself.

"Heroes are bad, friends are villains, mom's dying, I'm alone." Izuku mumbled those phrases over and over, rocking back and forth as he tried to keep hold of his sanity.

All for One, hearing these mumblings, looked up in shock. "What's wrong with your mother?"

The other two looked at the man in surprise, before all eyes turned to the boy.

Izuku's eyes widened exponentially as he snapped out of his trance and stood up abruptly and started to back away.

All for One put up his hands in a placating manner, trying to sooth the poor boy. "Izuku its okay, we're not going to hurt you. We may be able to help, but you just need to tell us what happened."

Izuku didn't wait for him to get any closer before bolting back out the front door and making his way back home.

In a feat of pure adrenaline, Izuku made it all the way home before collapsing against the wall in exhaustion. Out of the corner of his eye, the boy spotted his phone lighting up to remind him of a voicemail he had yet to listen to.

His eyes widened as he realized he had never listened to his mother's voicemail.

Ever so hesitantly, Izuku picked up the phone and stared at the play button on his voicemail.

He was scared. These might be the last words he would ever hear his mother speak. What if she tried to warn him about what was happening? What if, had he listened to it immediately, he could've done something? Something to help, maybe even save his mom?

Those thoughts almost caused him to collapse into a depression-fueled slumber. It was only the promise of hearing his mother's soothing voice that helped Izuku steel his nerves enough to press the button.

There were a few seconds of silence, with the only noise being the slight static of the phone.

"Hey, honey, just wanted to check up on you and make sure you're alright."

Those words alone almost made Izuku burst into tears. His mother was worried about his well-being, meanwhile she was the one in the hospital.

"I'm heading downtown to pick up some stuff for your birthday dinner!" she sounded so happy at that, like she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she arrived home with all of the ingredients.

"I'll probably be about an hour late so don't wait up on me. There's still some leftovers in the fridge if you want something easy. Anyway, I can't believe how much you've grown since your last birthday. You got your quirk and have been training so intensely, one would almost think you're a pro hero already, haha."

Izuku was openly crying now. His mother's slight chuckle did nothing to halt his agony.

She seemed to calm down a little, as if getting ready for a serious moment. "Listen honey, I know you haven't exactly been yourself recently. Ever since you got home that day that man showed up, I could tell something was bothering you. But, whatever it is, just know that I am so proud of the young man you have become, and I know your father would be too if he could see you. I know you will become a great man and go on to do amazing things for this world. And just know, that I will support you and be right by your side for every step of the way."

Nothing could stop his tears as he pulled at his hair and clenched his teeth and eyes shut, listening to his mother's reassuring voice was both agonizing and calming at the same time. One side of him wanted to end this misery and chuck his phone at the wall with everything he had. Though, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't pull the phone from his ear.

"Oh, it seems like something's happening up ahead. Oh god, a villain's attacking."

Izuku froze at the sound of his mother's distressed and concerned voice.

Her voice went silent, instead letting the sounds of crumbling buildings and explosions filter through the line.

" _Bring me All-Might!_ " a muffled voice sounded through the speaker, obviously Tremor's insane ramblings.

Izuku could hear his mother's panting as they were ushered into a building, away from the villain's line of sight.

There were a few seconds of just breathing as people were trying to calm their racing hearts. Then after what seemed like an eternity, a new voice resounded through the air.

"Don't fear, for I am here!"

Izuku knew that it was All-Might. He was the only one who would shout his arrival at the top of his lungs.

"Izuku, I'm so sorry. I love you, Izu. I love you so mu-" "DETROIT SMA-" the line went dead.

A cold chill encompassed Izuku's body. His entire being became as cold as ice. His eyes bore a dead, glazed look as he stared at his phone's screen, dimming from the lack of input/output.

So that's what happened…

A knock on the door interrupted Izuku's thoughts as a voice he was all too familiar with called out.

"Izuku?" Shigaraki asked, not daring to open the door.

Izuku could only stare straight forward, his eyes empty.

Another knock.

" _Heroes did this…"_

More knocks.

" _No…"_

"Izuku? You in there?"

" _All-Might did this…"_

"I know how you might feel about us now, but we may be able to help Inko."

" _I'll kill him…"_

…

" _I'll kill them all!"_

 **Chapter End**

Holy crap! I don't know how well I was able to convey what I was imagining in my head to you guys, but I was tearing myself up. I hope you guys could imagine how Izuku might've felt in this chapter, as that is one of the best things about reading. Feeling what the characters feel. I will try and get better at descriptions in the future, as I want to invoke those kinds of feelings in my audience like so many of the great authors do.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and if you did, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I look forward to reading your comments and suggestions. And once again, I will see you all in the next one. Have a great New Year's celebration!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so, a few things: 1) I went back and changed Izuku's quirk a little so that the colors are different from when he uses One for All in the anime. Now, they are a bright, golden color instead of the neon-red. When I was writing that chapter, I honestly forgot that before he actually went into Full Cowl, thus making everything green lightning, it was neon-red veins that spread across his skin.

 **2)** There is important stuff I need you guys and gals to read at the bottom, so if you don't like reading Author's Notes, then just skip to the bottom of it and a summary of it will be there.

Bestwritereverlolz: Thank you so much for the kind words, I promise I plan to make this one of the best MHA fics on this site, believe it!

Dinosaurpeyton0: Sorry for the confusion, but I don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon. Im having way too much fun XD

TehStorm: Thank you, I completely agree. I would love to hear your, and anyone reading's, ideas so I can make this story both badass and believable. Discord's at the bottom if ya wanna let me know that way.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: The Plan**

Izuku Midoriya stood in a large, dark room filled with different kinds of industrial equipment scattered about, alongside 3 other figures while another was laying on a hospital bed in the center of the room. The figure on the bed was none other than Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother. She was hooked up to a multitude of medical devices so that the others could keep an eye on her vitals.

They had brought her here so that the man that had trained Izuku, a villain he now referred to as All for One, could give his mother some of his healing quirks to try and save her. They couldn't do this in the hospital because… well, they're villains. Also, the doctors weren't doing anything to help her anyway, so they used Kurogiri's warp gates to get her out of there, as well as the machines that were hooked up to her and the bed.

It had been a week since that night and it hadn't seemed like the quirks were doing anything for the longest time. All for One had also warned the child that putting more than one extra quirk inside of someone ran the risk of turning them into a mindless beast with no control over their quirks, and that risk rose with each new addition.

This is how he came to make the Nomu, a weaponized human that only took orders from the programmed individuals. He also made sure to put in that he only used criminals in his experiments, as essentially killing an innocent person just for their quirk wasn't worth the risk.

Everything was silent in the warehouse since then. Izuku continued to train his quirk, more determined than ever to get stronger to take down the heroes, especially All Might. Kurogiri, the person with the most medical training, kept tabs on his mother and reported them to the boy and his Sensei. Shigaraki tried to help in any way he could, whether that was helping Kurogiri, trying to console Izuku, or even just staying out of the way. The normally obsessive man was showing a whole new side of himself due to the seriousness of the whole situation. It seemed like everything was beginning to settle down again, and although the circumstances weren't the best, the quiet was good for a mind filled with discord.

That is, until today.

You see, Kurogiri had come into the bar, where Izuku had taken up temporary residence to stay close to his mother, in a panic while saying that something bad had happened. He then transported them to the warehouse to see Tomura and AFO already there, surrounding his mother around the bed.

It only took a second for Izuku to see the problem. Every muscle in his mother's body was tense and sweat was pouring out of every orifice in her body, causing the sheets to be soaked in the salty liquid. The most surprising thing about this image was the oversized, grey arm that now occupied the space where her left arm should be.

"What happened?!" Izuku yelled out as he ran to his mother's side and took her right hand in his.

"It seems the quirks we gave her were too much and she is turning into a Nomu. The regeneration quirks we gave her seem to have healed her injuries and are now morphing her into a mindless beast. I am sorry, my boy. The only thing I can do is take the quirks away again but removing that many at one time would kill her instantly."

"And I suppose taking them out one by one isn't an option?" Izuku asked, that having been the only idea that came to mind.

"I'm afraid not, as the time it would take for her to heal enough for another extraction would be too long, she would be a Nomu before we could even take out three. I know this is a terrible thing to do, but I must leave this decision to you. We will give you time to thi-" the man was cut off by a sudden voice.

" _Izu-ku…_ " Inko rasped out as she looked upon her son, squinting through the pain and sweat.

The others were in shock. This woman was literally going through a major physical mutation, as well as excruciating mental pain caused by the number of quirks in her body, and yet was able to awaken so that she could speak to her son one last time.

"Mom? Mom, I'm here. I'm here, mom." Izuku cried as he squeezed his mother's hand harder.

" _Izuku… I'm so glad… you're alright._ " She grimaced as she tried to give out a relieved smile.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I tried to help… I thought that it would help. I'm so, so sorry." Izuku put his head on the bed as he cried, feeling the guilt crush him inside.

" _I'm so… proud of you._ " Izuku looked up in shock at his mother's words. " _You will be… great… at whatever you do. Your father… would be so proud…of who you've become._ "

"My…father?" the boy asked, confused at why she would bring him up now of all times. He hadn't ever really known his father, other than his name and quirk. His mom kept a few photos of him in the storage, but he had never been bothered to look at them. He was never around, so Izuku didn't care to try and learn about him from photos and passing phrases from his mother.

His mother said a few more words, but Izuku could only see her mouth move. It seemed as if all sound was muted by some kind of universal remote. It was as if his mind knew that whatever she said, would break his already fragile mind and heart. So, to protect itself, his mind processed the information directly into his subconscious, until such a time that Izuku was fit enough to remember those words, or something happened to spark the memory into resurfacing.

When the world came back to him, Izuku could only stare as his mother was forced into unconsciousness once again. The pained expression on her face never leaving.

"Izuku…?" Sensei asked, his somber tone matching the general atmosphere.

"Take your quirks back. I will not see my mother turn into a monster." Izuku spoke with certainty, despite his shaky voice. "You might need them in the future."

Choosing not to speak, for fear of disturbing the shaky hold the boy had on his emotions right now, All for One glided over to the woman and laid a hand on her exposed skin, a dark glow emanating from the contact.

Suddenly, Inko let out a gasp of air as the pain left her body as quick as it had come. In an instant, her arm was back to normal and her breathing was steady, as if fate wanted to crush Izuku's hopes once more. For, after her moment of euphoria was over, the heart monitor let out a long, shrill tone as her grip on her son's hand went slack.

There was a long moment of silence before glowing gold lines started to appear all over Izuku's exposed skin, increasing in intensity with every passing moment.

" _I couldn't be prouder of you."_

It seems as if, like his heart, Izuku's quirk was racing out of his control. He was absorbing every external force acting upon his body all at once with no clear limit. It seemed like he was even absorbing the force gravity was having on his body as he started to float up, his mother's hand being the only thing keeping him from flying off.

" _I have the best mom. I promise I will spend the rest of my life paying her back."_

Instead of just absorbing the kinetic energy of everything that came into contact with him, Izuku somehow created an area of effect around him, causing ferocious winds to pick up any small items around the room and shoot them at him.

"… _promise me you'll be careful."_

All for One rushed the boy to try and comfort him, but once he met the area of effect of Izuku's quirk, it was like trying to move through pudding. Without some of his strength enhancing quirks, he was sure he would be frozen in place instantly.

" _I should have done something when I realized he was so arrogant. I'm sorry."_

"Kurogiri, warp him away! He's gonna blow!" Shigaraki exclaimed as he tried to disintegrate anything that could hurt anyone by flying around.

"I can't do anything while he's holding onto her like that! You need to separate them!" Kurogiri responded as he opened a large portal behind the boy, ready to warp him away as soon as he could.

"I'm trying!" AFO yelled as he used a number of strength boosts to overpower Izuku's force absorption. While he was finally able to make the boy let go of his mother, it also sent his quirk into overdrive, as seen by the gold lines in Izuku's body turning as dark as night.

"NOW!" He yelled, though it proved unnecessary as Kuro had already enveloped their charge in his portal, leaving the room in an eerie silence.

" _I love you, Izu. I love you so mu-" "DETROIT SMA-"_

Not a moment later, a large explosion was heard from far off, prompting them, and many others who were awoken by the sound, to look out the windows.

Somehow, as if carried by the explosion itself, an agonizing scream was heard over the rumbling of the explosion as well as the shattering of windows. A scream that tore at the hearts of all who heard it, even if they didn't know why.

When everyone looked outside, what they found shocked them to their core. An enormous shockwave was heading their way from _way_ out in the ocean. Their hideout was already on the edge of town, close to the beach, so Kurogiri figured the best place to send him that wouldn't be near any residential areas was the water. Unfortunately, this had the added effect of creating a massive wave that was surging towards the beach and, subsequently, town as well as the shockwave that they could already feel shaking the windows.

AFO was about to tell Kurogiri to warp him to the beach so that he could try and negate as much of it as he could but was forced to halt when he saw a figure already on their way to do just that.

 **A few moments earlier**

Toshinori Yagi, or, as most know him, All-Might, was just walking around in his deflated form, as he had no reason to be in his hero form right now. He had just picked up some groceries and was about to head home when a sudden eruption of noise shook his eardrums and forced him to search for the source.

Luckily, the blonde was able to pinpoint what had happened pretty quickly, seeing as how a giant wave was now surging towards the beach and town.

Thinking quickly, All-Might threw his groceries to the ground and sprinted full force at the incoming threat, subtly changing into his hero form when no one was looking. Now in his powered-up form, the blonde was able to reach the beach much more quickly, even when the force of the explosion hit him and forced him to make an emergency landing, lest he be pushed back while he was in the air.

Once that was over, and with the tsunami almost upon him, Toshinori brought back his fist and, with all of the power he could muster (and then some), shot a Texas Smash at the wave with enough force to send an almost mile-long section of the wave into the sky before crashing back into the sea.

Before he could celebrate, however, Yagi was forced to watch as the very ends of the wave that he couldn't disperse crash into the beach and cause a few buildings to collapse from the force alone.

Without another thought, All-Might leapt into action to try and save as many as he could from the fallen buildings.

 **Elsewhere**

A soft thud brought AFO out of his spying as he turned around to see an unconscious Izuku laying on the ground, his attire completely shredded showing the massive amount of damage his body had sustained.

After a quick scan, it all seemed to be just surface damage with a few broken bones and torn ligaments strewn about. Nothing a few healing quirks couldn't fix in a few days to a week at tops. Though, even if he could heal from the physical damage, no one knew the toll this event would have on his psyche.

"What the hell was that? I thought we found his limit a while ago?" Shigaraki whispered in shock, trying not to yell and disturb the young boy.

"You of all people know how fragile limits are, Tomura. But don't worry, he hasn't done any serious damage, that was just a culmination of today's events taking their toll on the boy. He probably won't be able to use his quirk for a couple days due to overuse." AFO explained as he stood up after lending the boy some of his minor healing quirks. "Kurogiri, please take Izuku to his bedroom. He needs his rest now more than anything."

"Of course, master." The black cloud nodded before escorting the unconscious green-ette to the safety of his bed.

Once they were alone, Shigaraki looked towards his mentor. "Sensei, what are we going to do? Do you think he can recover from this?"

"The real question is not if he can, but what will he be like when he does? His view of heroes has been shattered, he knows he can't trust them anymore. They have let too much happen and done little to stop it." Sensei answered honestly.

"Isn't that what you wanted though? To shake his beliefs enough for him to join us in ending the hero society?" the student asked in confusion.

"Yes, but not if it would cost him so much." The teacher responded with a sorrowful look towards the lifeless body of Ms. Midoriya.

 **Bakugo Residence-**

Katsuki Bakugo, long-time tormentor of Izuku Midoriya, was currently on his couch in the living room watching the news with a shocked look on his face. Sitting beside him on the couch was his father, though he had already started crying instead of staring at the screen.

The source of their unpleasant moods was none other than the paused screen in front of them. A report of the recent villain attack downtown with a very-well-known plume of green hair sticking out of a gurney leading to one of the many ambulances ready for transport.

His mother, Mitsuki Bakugo, was already in the kitchen trying to get ahold of the hospital her long-time friend was supposedly at. So far, she hadn't any luck after the nurse she was talking to had apparently went to check on Inko's room, only to go silent and then hang up.

She had barely heard the nurse yell, "Where…" before the line went dead. This only made Mitsuki's nerves that much worse.

Katsuki was just as upset as his mother, seeing as how every time he went over to the Midoriya household when he was younger, Inko had been the most caring, accommodating person he knew, even when he was being a dick. Granted, he hadn't been over to their house in quite a while, ever since Deku failed to…

The youngest of the Bakugo family's eyes widened in realization. _"Oh god, Deku…"_

With that lone thought, Katsuki Bakugo raced out of his front door and immediately took to the route he had taken hundreds of times before.

"Katsuki!" his mother tried to call out when she heard the door slam open.

Seeing that her son was long gone, the Bakugo matriarch shared a worried look with her husband as they let the silence prevail.

 **2 weeks later**

It was the last week of Katsuki's middle school career and he walked into school like no-one had ever seen. Biting his nails and looking at the ground in worry, disregarding all the students sending him curious glances.

The reason was simple. It had been a little over 2 weeks since the villain attack and no-one had seen hide nor hair of the green-haired Midoriya family. His mother was never able to find out what room or even what hospital Inko was in and Izuku hadn't been to school ever since.

Despite his outwardly dick-ish nature, the explosion-user couldn't help but lose sleep over the little annoyance that was Deku.

It wasn't until he arrived at his class that he froze in shock. The little greenette that no one could find, no matter how hard they looked, was sitting at his desk while staring at his textbook.

Instantly shedding his worried and anxious appearance, Katsuki stormed to Deku's desk in a rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You just disappear and make everyone worried as hell for two goddamned weeks and think you can just show up at school without any warning!" Bakugo yelled, slamming a small explosion into the desk to make sure he got the boy's attention.

When the smoke cleared, the blonde was greeted with a very scary looking Deku. "Where I have been is none of your concern, Bakugo. Get the hell away from my desk before I make sure you are never able to use your precious explosions again."

Katsuki, and all those close enough to hear the boy's soft, yet dangerous voice, took an involuntary step back as pure fear invaded their systems.

Growling, Katsuki forced himself to take a step forward to retort. "What the hell are you saying!? You think just because your mom's in the hospital, that I'll-"

"My mother…is dead."

Silence crashed into the classroom like a tidal wave. Unlike before, everyone in the room could clearly hear that, even without the boy raising his voice.

Katsuki's eyes widened as he took in a quick gulp of air. Seeing Izuku's emotionless eyes staring into his as he said that almost brought tears to the bully's normally rage-filled eyes.

He had seen and heard of death, what with villains all over the world, it was kind of inevitable. But, to have it affect someone so close to you…

"I… I'm sorry." The blonde whispered as he looked at the floor.

"Save your pity. You were never my friend, so you have no reason to feel sad about my mother. I will visit your mother and tell her the news, since they were best friends. But you? You are just an arrogant bully who has too much of an ego to see when people are genuinely wanting to be your friend. Long story short, it's too late for you to try and be nice. Just leave me alone." With his piece said, Izuku went back to reading over his textbook.

Rather than retort about the greenette speaking to him that way, Katsuki Bakugo, for once in his life, said nothing as he returned to his assigned seat.

Izuku, meanwhile, was forcing himself to not cry at the thought of his mother, or to show his rage at Bakugo on his face. He had spent too long training with All for One to show weakness right now.

He would go through with the plan, and he wouldn't let his personal vendetta against anyone get in the way of that.

…

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. Bakugo, or anyone for that matter, hadn't tried to mess with Izuku, for fear of what he would do to them. The greenette in question had caught back up in his studies, thanks to the administrators understanding of his situation. He had ended up passing his final middle school year at the top of his class.

Now that school was over, Izuku had about 9 months to train as hard as he could for the U.A. Entrance Exams. AFO had agreed to teach Izuku all he could, even how to bend your quirks general function enough to find other uses for it.

Izuku also planned on perfecting his fighting style, as well as getting his costume made. He would also have to ask his sensei for a personal favor, though that could come later.

As he arrived at the warehouse, Izuku could see that AFO had changed it very much since the last time he had been here. Now, instead of various machinery that no longer worked littering the place, there was actual workout gear, as well as a state-of-the-art Quirk Apprehension Chamber. These babies could take one of All Might's weaker punches and still be fine. It was made to see how much a person's quirk and control over said quirk has progressed over a certain period of time, as well as give tips on how to improve with it.

"How the hell did you get ahold of one of these?" Izuku asked as he walked around the machine in admiration.

"Being a villain has its perks. We just threatened one of the developers into… "misplacing" one and voila, now we have one. Think of it as a graduation gift." AFO explained with a small smile, not that you could notice with his mask on.

"Thank you, sensei. This will help a lot." The boy responded as he was busy imputing his information into the touch screen pad next to the door.

"Izuku, in order for you to be ready for this plan of yours, you will need all the training you can get. Are you sure you're ready?" The greatest villain in history asked as he put a hand on his student's shoulder.

Izuku stopped imputing info as he turned to his teacher with a smirk. "Of course, I'm ready, how hard can infiltrating the most prestigious hero academy in the world be?" that earned a chuckle from the crime lord. Though, that reminded Izuku of something he wanted to ask. "Hey, sensei, how did you find out about me anyway?"

AFO looked confused for a moment but relented the information regardless. "Well, we did a search of quirkless individuals in Tokyo and put together a list of people we thought would be suitable for the quirk transfer. Why do you ask?"

Izuku smiled a large, malicious smile as he couldn't believe his luck. "That's perfect. How soon can you get me a filtered list of those individuals with a general background check on all of them?"

"Shouldn't take that long. How do you want it filtered?" AFO asked as he took out a notepad and started to write what the greenette wanted.

Again, that smile split Izuku's face. "I need them to be around my age and have some kind of event happen in their lives that might make them resent heroes."

"What are you planning, Izuku?" the man asked as he wrote everything down and put the notepad up.

"Oh, you know, just trying to find others like myself. If you were quirkless, and there was someone out there, like you, who was given a chance to achieve greatness, wouldn't you like to be given that chance as well?" Izuku asked hypothetically with a shit-eating grin on his face, making his sensei finally realize what the boy wanted to do.

With a chuckle that turned into a full-blown laugh, AFO couldn't believe how cunning the boy in front of him was. They could have an army of former-quirkless individuals who would give their lives just to be seen as something other than worthless.

Many of them already resented the current societal system; though, given their powerless condition, they could never speak their thoughts. Most of them had probably given up on the chance to be great. I mean, besides in their dreams, its not like someone could just come around and give them a quirk, right?

Well, Izuku would show them just how wrong they were. They were all special, and he would make sure they knew it. He could just see it now: a group of teens that were bullied and resented all their lives, finally being given the power they so craved. They would be loyal to whoever was gracious enough to provide them with such a chance.

And they would form the greatest team against the hero-obsessed society. Why? Because they would see that, due to their superiority complexes, and rotten treatment of those weaker than them, they have sealed their own fate.

"Oh, and one more thing." Izuku spoke up after a bit of thought.

"Hmm, what is it? Anything I can do to help this plan of yours." AFO agreed in giddiness. It had been so long since he had met someone with such a cunning and devious mind like his own. This kid had ideas that he himself hadn't even come up with in all of his years as a villain.

"Well, these kids need some serious incentive to join us, and seeing as how I would hate to have you lose any more of your power, lest All Might attacks before we are ready, you might want to go quirk hunting."

"Ah, yes that would probably be best. I can start finding individuals today after we're done training." He agreed as he made sure to remember to do that as he took his suit jacket off and laid it on a bench.

"Oh, and sensei?" Izuku called out, getting his bosses attention once more. With a smirk, Izuku continued. "Make sure they're powerful."

 **Chapter End**

I know that chapter wasn't really all that long compared to some of my other ones, but that seems like its longer than it actually is. Idk why, maybe I'm just being weird.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I know some of you are going to be mad about Inko dying, but I assure you, it is going to be the main driving force of most of, if not the entire, story.

As for what I described at the end of the chapter, Izuku will be making up a team in the League of Villains separate from the Vanguard Action Squad, made up of formerly-quirkless individuals. Most of them will be OC's, but I'm debating bringing people from other anime into this as the teens but that's up to yall.

Also, what you saw when Izuku went ape shit after his mom died is NOT how he will be during most of this story. That was just an event of his quirk getting the better of him due to an emotional and traumatic time. I'm not sure if it's canon, but I read somewhere that it's pretty common for younger people with powerful quirks to become overwhelmed by it and lose control easily.

Oh, and I hope you guys and gals don't mind the little wait for uploads, but I have recently started a notebook that I have been taking notes in and fully fleshing out my ideas for each of my fanfics. I have it with me almost always so if I think of an idea for any of my stories, I can jot it down before I forget it.

Ok, I will see you all in the next one, please review and tell me what you liked/disliked and any ideas you might have regarding the story. There is no guarantee that I will use what you come up with, but I love hearing your ideas. See ya!

 **P.S.-** This is just for those that don't like to read all the Author Notes (No judgment, I completely understand). Please let me know in the reviews if you think adding people from different anime into Izuku's team is a good idea or not. If yes, then go ahead and let me know of your ideas of who would make a good addition.

 **If anyone doesn't like the publicity of reviews, you can always PM me or message me on discord. My discord is Wistful#2438 and we can talk about any ideas you have for my fics.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone and welcome back to another addition to my MHA fanfic. I hope you all have been good. I've been ok, thank you for asking. I _am_ working on the next chapter of Beyond Kami, but it is going to be a very long chapter so its taking me a bit longer than I thought it would.

Mimhere: You have to think about this from Izuku's POV. He was thinking about going ahead with Katsuki's suggestion of killing himself. He was so close to just giving up, when all of a sudden, a man comes in with a glimmer of hope of him achieving his dream of becoming a hero. I'm sorry, but if you think a kid his age wouldn't take a pretty sketchy deal over suicide, then idk what to say. I get that it's pretty unbelievable from an outside and logical POV, but from someone who was on the brink of suicide and just barely keeping it together, taking a needle from a stranger who had already gained the trust of his mother (whom he respects above all others) is the best course of action. Either he is telling the truth and he gets himself a quirk and can become a hero, or he dies and gets his secret desire for death without having to kill himself and hurt his mother. In Izuku's eyes, it was a win-win scenario. Sorry if it's confusing, I will go back and tweak some of the minor details if it becomes too much of a problem for readers, whether they be new or old.

TehStorm: Before anything else, I guess I should clear some stuff up. Izuku is not going to be able to pull off what he did in the last chapter whenever he wants, especially stopping AFO. That incident was the culmination of stress and the final event of his mother passing away in front of his eyes that made his quirk go out of his control and briefly showed the "true limits" of his power. When he has reached the limit of what he can absorb is when his golden veins become black, just to get that out of the way as well. Think of it like Hysterical Strength (When humans are able to push their bodies to 100% with no regard for their normal limitations in dire situations) or when Naruto goes rage mode and draws on Kyuubi chakra and gains a bit of a boost due to his rampaging emotions. He will be able to use the whole "creating a field to draw in Kinetic Energy around him" technique but definitely not to that extent for right now. Also, as for AFO and Shigaraki being too nice, I can give it to you in the case of Shigaraki (which is actually put like that on purpose and will be explained a good bit later), but AFO has always been understanding to his pupils, especially Shigaraki in the anime. He has stated and shown on multiple occasions that, even if it is all an act to manipulate his student to do what he wants, he is still openly supporting and helping Shigaraki whenever he needs it. He is not shown to be ruthless to anyone besides his enemies and from his enemies' (especially All Might himself) POV.

Giltlawyer9000: Don't worry, I read all the reviews and I appreciate your suggestions very much! As for quirks for Izuku, I'm not sure if I want to give Izuku a whole bunch of quirks (at least not yet) but I will definitely take these into consideration for some other people in the story if that's ok.

ChunkyFunkyMunky: Thank you for correcting me. I'm not sure what to use to describe a male's hair then since I don't want to keep saying "Green-haired boy" or something like that every time I mention Izuku or his hair. If you know can tell me what I can use I would greatly appreciate it, thank you!

Anyway, thank you all for your feedback and I hope you enjoy. See you at the bottom!

 **This Chapter was Beta'd by Solace Hollow**

 **Chapter 4: Infiltration Time**

It had been a long 10 months for Izuku after middle school ended. 10 months of near-nonstop training and constant improvement. He had improved his control with his quirk, developed his own Ultimate Move, and made sure to make sure to learn how to fight without his quirk. He wasn't able to get his villain costume developed due to needing to accommodate his quirk and hopefully One for All in the future without needing to make a whole new one.

After all of that, Izuku was glad he could just relax now and watch the news like a normal person. _'In recent news, the villain, Tremor, is being transferred this weekend to–'_

"You should head out, lest you be late." Kurogiri called out, interrupting the news anchor as he polished off the glasses behind the bar.

With a sigh, Izuku stood up and shut the TV off. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Wouldn't want to be late to my first step of becoming a great hero, right?" he asked sarcastically before heading out.

Stepping outside the bar was like a breath of fresh air. He had been cooped up in there for a lot of the 10 months, mostly because the police came to his door to find out what happened to his mother since he claimed she was dead, yet no one even knew where she was, let alone her medical status.

Thankfully, Izuku had thought of such a thing ahead of time and had Giran forge false medical records and sneak them into a local hospital's files as well as a transfer application. He had even taken a few therapy sessions at that very hospital to better pull together his story. It helped that the doctor and nurse who had tried to help her suddenly eloped together to the Americas.

" _Those acting lessons were a great idea. Who knew people would be so gullible whenever a kid started to tear up?"_ Izuku thought with a small smile.

Unlike what Kurogiri said, he wasn't even close to being late. The train ride was relatively short, and the station wasn't all that far from the High School, so all in all, he had plenty of time to spare.

Unfortunately, some other people also wanted to have plenty of time to get here. "Tch, quit gawking Deku!"

Katsuki Bakugo everybody, the only person who could sour his mood quicker than you can blink your eye. The boy apparently heard from somewhere that trying to add a bit of normalcy could help someone with grief. The problem with that being that normal for them was bully and victim. He had eventually just decided to end things with an all-out, no holds bar fight with the boy to show him just how big the gap between them was.

Long story short, the boy cursed him out from his place on the ground as Izuku walked away with barely a scratch. Though, judging by the fair amount of muscle on the blonde, he had taken that fight personally and trained himself into the dirt since then.

Izuku could only glare at the boy's back as he tried to act superior in spite of their last fight.

Whatever, he's not important. Though, he wasn't wrong when he said Izuku had been gawking. Say what you will about the total ineptitude of heroes, but they could surely build marvelous structures, no doubt due to the massive funding the government gave them in thanks for keeping their cities "safe".

The massive buildings of U.A. stood before him, and he'd be damned if he didn't take it all in while he had the time to.

" _Welp, better head inside. Don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to myself."_ Izuku thought before walking up to the proportionally large doors and following the signs to the auditorium where they would begin their paper exam consisting of questions ranging from basic knowledge questions to specific battle scenarios that they would have to come up with the best plan of action.

" _This is a piece of cake."_ Izuku thought with a grimace as he marked an answer to another very basic question anyone who had even bothered to study for this exam should know.

After a very long hour, it was finally time for the practical exam. He was stationed at Battle Center B, though he did catch that Bakugo was at A, meaning they had split up anyone who might try and work together.

" _Yeah, like that would ever happen."_ He thought before stretching to get ready for the exam as well as get a good look at his competition. It was a bit brisk out, but he didn't worry about it as he wore his sweat-suit to protect himself from the weather and minor blunt force trauma.

There was a purple-haired boy a few feet away from him that seemed nervous as he kept clenching and unclenching his fist with a scowl on his face. "You good?"

Startled, the boy looked over at him with annoyance. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about how irrational this exam is."

"Ah, so your quirk is non-physical, and probably doesn't work on robots, right? Yeah, doesn't really make sense to just test on fighting ability, but if it helps any, I can help set them up for you so you can get some points?" Izuku offered as he looked away to continue his stretches. _"It would be good to have some support right from the get-go, so getting this kid to trust me and get him into the Hero Course is a good move."_

Shinso Hitoshi was shocked, not only at this random boy's accurate deduction of his quirk, but more so at his offer to help. Present Mic didn't say teaming up was against the rules or anything, but still. _"He must be really confident that he can still pass while also giving me some of his points. That or he's just naïve."_

"Are you distracting this boy? What are you, a trap contestant used to trip us up?" Izuku looked up from his leg stretches to see the blue-haired kid that interrupted during the explanation looking at him with what looked like contempt.

"I'm sorry, but when did it become polite to just intrude on other people's conversations? Listen, Mr. Stuck-up, I was actually just telling him about the secret points you can get if you find a special flag in one of the buildings. I heard from a friend already in his second year here about it and it's supposedly worth 30 points if you can carry it all the way to the end."

Stuck-up looked shocked at the revelation before his eyes gleamed with determination. "Ah, I see! Thank you for that information, I will let you continue your stretches."

Izuku could only watch with surprise all over his face as the boy just accepted his obvious lie without a second thought. "Jeez, talk about gullible."

Shinso couldn't help but admire this kid's casual manipulation of someone he'd never met before, before he remembered the offer. "Hey, I think I'll take you up on that offer. If I can pass this exam, then I can show people that I can be a true hero, despite this villainous quirk." That last bit is what really peaked the green-haired boy's interest.

Izuku couldn't help but smirk at the boy's description. "Cool, then whenever there's a group I'll wear down a few and let you get in the last punch. Oh, and I'm Izuku Midoriya, quirk is Rebound, nice to meet you."

"Shinso Hitoshi and my quirk's called Brainwash. And same here, I guess." If anything, Izuku's smile widened at that information, rather than be disgusted or afraid like he was expecting.

"GO!" they heard Present Mic's voice boom over the speakers near the entrance into the mock city.

While everyone else stood around trying to figure out what was going on, Izuku wasted no time in grabbing Shinso and dashing towards the now opened gate.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? FOLLOW THOSE TWO AND GET STARTED!"

Following the pro hero's words, everyone else finally got moving into the city.

Before too long, Izuku encountered a 2 pointer whose danger level seemed to come from its increased speed, making it harder to hit compared to the other bots.

Though, that meant nothing to Izuku, considering his fighting style was centered on counter attacks after absorbing the energy from his opponent's own attack.

Izuku pushed the purple-haired contestant out of the way as the two-pointer charged at them before getting into his fighting stance.

After dodging the bot's speedy punch– which Izuku slowed as it got close to him with a well-placed Kinetic Absorption Field– Izuku put his hand on the side of the outstretched arm, effectively bringing the bot to a screeching halt as golden veins appeared along Izuku's exposed skin.

With a smirk, Izuku immediately launched a Concussive Punch towards the bot's head, knocking it clean off and leaving Izuku with more than enough energy left over to deal with one or two more bots without needing a recharge.

Shinso watched on in no small amount of awe as this kid dispatched a bot that could've killed him if he were on his own with ease. He would certainly make it in with a quirk like that. Perfectly flashy for a hero with power to back it up.

With a quick, though unnecessary, warning from Shinso, Izuku easily dodged the slower punch from the three-pointer that approached him from behind. Then, as if he weren't in an exam that would decide his future, he slowly walked to the back of the machine and tore open the back panel before shooting his teammate an expectant look. Getting the hint, Shinso ran over to the machine before tearing out its wiring, causing it to shut down immediately.

With a smirk from his new friend, Shinso could only follow the boy with renewed hope. Hope that he could still get into the Hero Course and show all those kids in elementary and middle school that they were wrong about him.

So, as they were speeding through the streets, Izuku forcing himself to go a bit slower due to his less fit teammate, it wasn't long before he came upon a group of three 2 pointers, one 3 pointer, and two 1 pointers. They had seemed to be heading towards where there was a lot of commotion but stopped when the greenette came onto the scene.

Knowing he didn't have a whole lot of Kinetic Energy stored up, Izuku had to play this smart. Thankfully for him, these bots had no critical thinking skills so their only plan of action was ATTACK, in any way they knew how.

Using their predictability to his advantage, Izuku dodged the approaching 2 pointers with ease now that he knew their fighting style was literally dash, slash, repeat, and was able to get in the middle of the group of machines, now forming a circle around him and Shinso. Thinking quickly, Izuku created another Absorption Field fully around the two, effectively blocking all of the bots' swinging arms that tried to take them out all at once. Once he had drained a good amount of energy from the machines, Izuku smirked before carefully repositioning some of the approaching limbs. After he was done, he grabbed his friend and forced him to drop to the ground with him as he released his Absorption Field a split second later, allowing the offending limbs to continue their path straight through where he was standing and into the rest of the bots.

" _Stupid machines."_ Izuku thought with a chuckle as he stepped over the wrecked metal as Shinso quickly took out the three-pointer and one of the two pointers.

As that was happening, Izuku took a little bit of pleasure in seeing that blue-haired kid from earlier dashing in and out of buildings with an ever-increasing look of frustration on his face.

When he was done, they both continued on their path as they approached more and more bots along the way. It almost seemed as if the more points they got, the more aggressive they became. _"They must be hooked up to whatever is keeping tally of the points so the more points a person has, the harder it will be to get more. Smart."_

 **Spectator's Booth- 4 minutes 28 seconds remaining**

"Damn, do you see that kid? He's blowing away all the bots like they're fodder." Said a certain R-rated superheroine, Midnight. "That Bakugo kid sure is a beast."

"True… though, while base combat ability is great, it's also important to have other skills, such as information gathering and staying calm under pressure. Just look at this kid, he may not seem like much, but he's been using his quirk like a master, stopping bots and using their weaknesses as a pre-programmed machine to make them effectively useless against him. To have such mastery over one's quirk, I dare say he's a prodigy. He's even taken a less capable contestant under his wing to try and help him." Ectoplasm, the cloning hero, commented as he saw Izuku continue to outsmart and outmaneuver his enemies with ease, while also not only relying on his quirk, but his physical and mental attributes as well. "Who is that he's helping?"

There was a ruffling of papers before another voice spoke up, sounding tired and annoyed at the same time. "Shinso Hitoshi. Quirk: Brainwash. He can take control of anyone who replies to him so long as they don't get hit too hard or else the effect is negated. He'd be perfect for hostage situations, though he probably wouldn't make it in if not for that kid, which is why I've been saying this exam is completely irrational."

"Yeah yeah, I heard you the first hundred times, but look here. He was able to put aside his pride and accept the boy's offer, though by the looks of his body, it seems he hasn't put much effort into covering his weaknesses. And fighting bots is good and all, but what truly makes a hero, isn't their ability to fight villains." A mouse creature in a suit with a deep scar over his eye spoke up as he climbed over the control console. "It is their selfless spirit and willingness to put it all on the line for someone other than themselves."

With that said, the creature flipped up the safety glass and pressed a large red button labeled 'Zero Pointers'. "To be a hero, you have to be more than strong or smart. More than a prodigy or a dunce. You have to be fearless, even in the face of overwhelming odds with certain death staring you right in the face." That sentence lingered in the air of the booth as the pro-heroes/teachers all felt the tremors passing through their feet.

 **Mock City B- 3 minutes 50 seconds remaining**

" _Ok, as far as points go, I can safely say I've passed."_ Izuku laughed as he took a short break to catch his breath. He had been going non-stop for 6 minutes now and he was getting a good sweat worked up. On the other hand, Shinso looked about ready to pass out if he had to run any more. _"And I think he's got enough points. I gave him that last group of bots so he should be good."_

"Hey, we've probably got enough to pass, so why don't you just hang out and regain your stamina. We've still got a few minutes left to get more points, so no need to rush it if you won't be able to fight when the time comes." Izuku told him before chuckling at the boy's thumbs up from his place on the ground. As much as he hated being judged by the very heroes he swore to destroy, this was the most fun he's had in months. Since he's been training himself into the ground every waking moment, he hasn't had time to act like a kid his age or even interact with his peers. As much fun as Shigaraki was to fight against, he wasn't exactly the type to have a stimulating conversation with. So, being around people his age was kind of comforting.

That is, until he almost fell on his face from a massive earthquake that cracked the concrete around him and blew small debris over his head. _"What the hell was that?!"_

Looking to where a giant dust cloud was rising over the buildings, Izuku started to squint to try and make out what had caused such a thing, only to widen his eyes as a gigantic robotic head shot out of the smoke and debris and demolished a building right in front of it.

" _Ah, so that's what they meant by 'The zero pointer is just an obstacle to avoid.' It's not like a kid not even in hero classes yet could defeat that by themselves anyway."_ Izuku thought, ready to just stay out of its way as he went to help Shinso get up.

That is, until he heard a very faint "Help!" coming from the direction of the colossal robot.

Turning around, the green-haired boy could barely make out a girl trapped under a few pieces of rubble. It was the girl he had seen use her levitation or gravity quirk to lift up the bots before dropping them to their doom. Not sure why she couldn't just use her quirk on the concrete pieces unless she was too spent, but she was also in the direct path of the zero pointer.

" _Nope, that's not my problem. Heroes may be stupid in how reckless they are, but they wouldn't actually kill anyone, would they?"_ Izuku shook his head as he prepared to turn away and see how many points they could accrue before time ran out.

"Help, please!"

" _Oh god, it seems like a villain is attacking."_

Izuku's eyes widened as he froze as that memory played back in his head. _"No! It's not my problem. I'm not the fuckin hero in this scenario."_ He thought in retaliation. _"I haven't been training all this time to take down the hero society just to be like the people I despise."_

"Izuku, come on, we gotta go!" Shinso yelled as he looked back at his frozen teammate.

" _Izuku, I'm so sorry…"_

" _Stop! They wouldn't kill innocent people!"_ Izuku shouted in his head as he tried to get his body to move out of pure spite. That is, until he remembered All Might.

" _I love you so mu-""DETROIT SMA-!"_

Ochaco Uraraka's voice was numb from screaming for help. Everyone around her had already fled the scene and she couldn't reach the rubble pinning her to get herself out. It seemed like this was it for her. She couldn't stop the tears that started to pour down her face at the thought of how she disappointed her parents and old friends. If she couldn't even survive the entrance exam, how was she going to cut it living as a real hero?

With the shockwaves from the zero pointer, she couldn't help but think maybe this was for the best…

The bob-cut girl wiped her eyes as she heard the faint sound of footsteps getting closer to her position. Was someone actually coming back for her? Were they going to get to her in time?

Finally, she was able to make out a figure running straight towards her with everything he had, not even stumbling when a tremor passed through the ground, almost as if he didn't even feel it. After what seemed like an eternity, the figure was just about upon her. It was the green-haired boy that was the first to enter the city when the test started, dragging along another boy, wearing a slightly torn and disheveled track suit that revealed the bright golden lines running across his skin.

One final tremor shook the earth, telling the gravity manipulator all she needed to know about how close the zero pointer was. Though, thanks to that last quake, she was able to see that the golden lines across the boy's skin actually got brighter with every tremor.

That is, until this last one where they went pitch black. Though, even she knew that it was too late. There was no chance the boy would be able to get her out in time. Not wanting to ruin anyone else's chances at getting accepted, especially the boy who seemed to have had the best chances of getting in, she shouted out to him. "Run away, save yourself!"

Instead of heeding her warning, the boy slid to a stop right in front of her before placing his hand underneath one of the concrete pieces and unleashing pure concussive force to send the thing flying into a building. Though, a shadow enveloped the both of them before he could try the other one.

When Ochaco looked up, she expected a look of regret to pass over the boy's face as he silently second-guessed his actions. Shockingly, the only thing she could see was a cold, calculating look plastered to his face as he stared down the gigantic threat.

Izuku then held his hands skyward as if in protest to the overwhelming odds stacked against him. Then, as the hand was about to crush them both, a large circle appeared above his hands that looked to be made out of distorted air.

Not even a second had passed when Uraraka saw the impossible. While the robotic appendage pushed against the distorted air, she was shocked to see that it was actually slowing the hand down. Though it looked like the boy was struggling under the weight of the thing as he slowly drove it to a halt. She could feel the sweat hit her hands from his place standing above her.

Then, as if fully content to keep doing the impossible, the overwhelming threat suddenly stopped completely as it came into contact with the boy's skin.

Dropping his sore arms to the sides, Izuku smirked as his progress was shining through for everyone to see. Though, his work wasn't done yet.

Crouching down, Izuku let out a massive amount of concussive force from his feet, forcing Uraraka cover her eyes lest they be destroyed by the small debris flying everywhere.

As he became face-to-face with the gargantuan, Izuku could only smirk as he imagined the faces of the judges right now. As he charged the rest of his energy into his right leg, the only thought that passed through his mind was: _"How am I going to land?"_

Then an explosion of epic proportions rocked the entire exam cite with winds that whipped everyone's hair into a frenzy. The robot staggered back as its top half was pushed backwards while its bottom stayed still. The contestants could only stare in awe as the massive behemoth was sent reeling by just one boy, only to drop to the ground in order to keep their balance as an earthquake shot through the ground from the zero-pointer's rough landing.

Izuku couldn't help but smirk at his achievement. _"Guess they didn't expect someone that already had over 10 months of intense training to enter, or else they would've made this more of a challenge."_ That is, until he realized that he was approaching the ground at a speed that kind of concerned him. _"Right, about that…"_

 _SLAP_

With a resounding smack, Uraraka was able to land all five fingers against Izuku's cheek and successfully nullified his personal gravity, causing him to slow to a stop before roughly landing on the asphalt when she released her quirk.

Joining him a second later, the rosy-cheeked teen had to turn away to relieve herself due to overusing her quirk.

After a couple seconds of silence, Izuku couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably, his mouth opening so wide that he was forced to close his eyes.

As this went on, multiple examinees crowded around the two exhausted teens to see the people who had defeated that titan of an enemy. They all started to get very creeped out by the guy who just destroyed a bot that could kill most pro heroes when his laughing became hysterical. That is, until Present Mic's voice resounded over the intercoms.

"AND THAT'S TIME! THANKS FOR PLAYING!"

"Yes, I understand a lot just happened, but could you move out of the way?" a cranky-sounding granny called out as she pushed through the crowd of potential heroes, muttering something along the lines of "Back in my day…" before she reached the laughing powerhouse. "And what's with you? Think it's funny to almost kill yourself?"

Finally, Izuku was able to get control of himself as he looked towards the youthful heroine, Recovery Girl, with tears in his eyes, both from the laughing and the pain in his leg from the recoil of his kick. Later on, Chiyo would chalk up the flash of hatred in the boy's eyes when he saw her to adrenaline or shock or a hundred other false diagnoses.

"No, but I've never done something like that before! I completely obliterated that thing!" Izuku shouted as he laughed like a child that just learned how to ride their bike for the first time. The funny thing? He wasn't acting at all. The adrenaline and rush he got from pushing his limits like that felt amazing.

"Yes, well, you should be grateful you didn't obliterate your leg. I can heal what damage you _did_ take here and now, but I implore you to not take such risks in the future. Everyone else with any serious injuries come over here so I can heal you. Are you ok miss?"

Uraraka's only answer was a thumbs up as she stayed turned around unless she wasn't done relieving herself. Izuku could only smile up at the sky, fully content with his performance as well as the impact he was sure he made on the teachers. And still, he might as well enjoy himself before he brought this world to its knees.

At that moment, Shinso ran over to his friend with concern obvious in his eyes. "What the hell were you thinking? One moment you were with me and the next you were just gone. Then I saw the giant robot go down and I just knew it had to be your dumbass." It's funny how much he felt he knew about this kid from the few small-talks they had while they searched for bots. He was also one of the first people to not react how he thought he would when hearing about his quirk, which was a win in his book.

At that point, Izuku couldn't help but snort in amusement as his friend gave him a quick look-over.

 **Spectator Booth**

All Might could only gaze with stars in his eyes as he replayed what he just saw in his head multiple times over. Seeing that boy sacrifice so many points just to help another contestant who didn't have a very good chance of getting in. Plus, with a quirk like that, the application of it was near limitless, depending on how he could use the energy he stole. From the boy's file they had on hand, his quirk, self-named "Rebound", was able to absorb and manipulate kinetic energy to use both offensively and defensively. The fact that he could let lose a kick on the level of one of his average punches to completely obliterate the zero-pointer was incredible.

" _A quirk like that combined with the likes of One for All… the user would be nigh unbeatable. I wish I knew more about it! Curse these basic profiles."_ He thought as the possibilities of such a combo started to fill his imaginative mind. _"No! Calm down. There's more to being my successor than just quirk compatibility! Hell, I didn't even have a quirk when I got it. I_ will _keep an eye on him though."_ He berated himself before folding the boy's file and putting it in his pocket for safekeeping with a smile.

" _To pull off an attack on that scale without any serious damage to his body shows his mastery over his quirk. Even if he didn't plan ahead for falling afterwards, he shows exceptional potential. Not to mention helping someone like Shinso."_ A certain disheveled and tired-looking hero thought as he unknowingly copied the number 1 hero's actions, though without the smile.

"Truly amazing candidates this year! As you all know, we have much to discuss! Can I kindly ask anyone who was chosen to be a judge for these exams please follow me to the meeting room? If you are not a judge, you can do whatever you want and I will see you all when school is in session." Principal Nezu clapped as he led the group of judges out of the booth.

" _First Mirio and now Midoriya? Coming to U.A. surely was the right choice."_ All Might thought as he, too, left the booth.

Soon, the only one left in the booth was Aizawa Shouta, otherwise known as Eraserhead due to his unique quirk-cancelling quirk. He didn't need to go out on patrol until later tonight, so he figured he would spend his time analyzing the recordings of the exams and study the ones he thought would make it into the hero course and, more specifically, his class.

Looking past the obvious shoe-ins, Aizawa was more interested in the ones who had used their quirks, whether they be combative or not, to try and overcome the very combat quirk oriented exam. These were the ones he would take notes on and give his report to the principal on his opinions on them. Nezu appreciated and respected Aizawa's opinion immensely, meaning he would take these notes into serious consideration when deciding who would get into what class, or any class at all, even if they couldn't excel in the combat exam.

He immediately noticed a girl whose quirk made her invisible, which was kind of ironic. Since she couldn't be detected by the machines, she was able to easily get up close and pull at their wiring until they either shut down or exploded. While not the smartest move considering what could have happened to her if she pulled the wrong wire, Aizawa had to give it to the girl for utilizing her strengths rather than try and compete with the other brutes. Plus, her quirk would be great for infiltration missions and information gathering.

There was also the little purple boy who would throw balls that looked like grapes from his head that would stick to whatever they came into contact with for an undetermined period of time. While his quirk was able to incapacitate numerous bots, probably giving him enough to scrape by, the fact that he kept crying and blindly throwing his balls behind him as he ran away was irritating to watch. He had even caught one or two other examinees in his recklessness. Of course, the other judges would probably overlook that due to the boy's "potential". To Aizawa, this was a perfect example of a decent quirk being mediocre at best when in the possession of someone unfit to properly utilize it.

His thoughts started to go off in a tangent as he thought of how someone like Midoriya or Bakugo would utilize such a quirk after showing such a mastery over their own powers. Shaking his head, Aizawa forced himself to refocus on his assignment.

There were also those that had quirks that were incredibly useful, but couldn't work against non-organic enemies like the machines they were fighting. One such example was the purple-haired boy who teamed up with that Midoriya kid. Against machines who couldn't reply, as well as not having the advantage of being invisible, there was no way this student would get into the hero course alone, regardless of his potential and desire to be a hero. He was lucky Midoriya offered to help like he did, or else he would be in the General Studies as another of the lost potential.

After spending a few hours putting together his report on potential candidates for Nezu, Aizawa finally was ready to leave and go on his nightly patrol. He was about to shut the door behind him when his eye caught the still-lit main screen. On it was the frozen image, taken from the cameras inside the zero-pointer's eyes, of the green-haired boy moments before letting loose his attack.

With a squint, it seemed like the boy was smirking. In the face of such an insurmountable enemy, the boy was smirking as if the fight were already decided. Though, with a powerful quirk like that, to be able to completely incapacitate the zero pointer, it was to be expected.

Oh well, he didn't get paid enough to analyze the psychology of a potential candidate. He would worry more about it if the boy ended up in his class, though he most likely would be.

 **1 Week Later**

"It finally came!" Izuku announced as he opened the door to the bar… only to see that no-one was here. "Go figure."

Deciding it was best to just wait here for them all to show up, Izuku just grabbed a seat at the bar before reaching over and grabbing a drink. Non-alcoholic of course, lest Kurogiri have his head for drinking his old, expensive whiskey which the cloud-man had a certain disposition towards.

" _Well, might as well see if I passed."_ He thought with a snort at the "if" part as he opened the envelope to find a metal disk.

Seeing no harm in it, Izuku laid it flat on the counter, only to move his head back in surprise when All Might himself popped up in hologram form.

"HELLO, IT IS I, ALL MIGHT, HERE AS A PROJECTION!" _of course he had to yell the obvious._

"I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT I'M DOING IN A LETTER SENT BY U.A." _I can make the connection myself just fine thank you_. "I AM GOING TO BE TEACHING YOU AND YOUR CLASSMATES THIS COMING SCHOOL YEAR TO BETTER NURTURE THE NEXT GENERATION OF GREAT HEROES." _Yep, called it._

"What?" All Might whispered to someone behind the camera. "I just ruined the surprise? Oh…AS YOU MIGHT HAVE CAUGHT, YES! YOU ARE GOING TO BE ATTENDING U.A. BECAUSE YOU, MIDORIYA, MY BOY, HAVE PASSED THE ENTRANCE EXAM!" _god, what a bumbling idiot._

"NOT ONLY DID YOU PASS, BUT YOU FINISHED IN SECOND PLACE WITH A TOTAL OF 57 VILLAIN POINTS. BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!" _What is this, a bad infomercial?_ "WE WERE NOT ONLY SEEING HOW WELL YOU COULD FIGHT FAUX VILLAINS. WE WERE ALSO SCORING BASED ON THOSE WILLING TO PUT THEIR LIVES AND POINTS ON THE LINE TO HELP OTHERS!

"SO, ON TOP OF YOUR 57 VILLAIN POINTS, YOU ALSO EARNED THE HIGHEST AMOUNT OF RESCUE POINTS POSSIBLE, 60! FOR BOTH HELPING A LESS CAPABLE CONTESTANT TO LET HIM HAVE A CHANCE OF GETTING IN, BUT ALSO PUTTING YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE FOR YOUNG URARAKA. _Was that the girl's name?_ WITH THAT YOUR NEW GRAND TOTAL IS 117 POINTS! CONGRATULATIONS, MIDORIYA, AND WELCOME TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"

"So, I take it you got in too?" a voice called from the entrance.

Turning, Izuku smiled seeing his partner in crime for the next year or so. "Yeah, even defeated their big bad boss trap. I even helped another contestant get in; said he has a brainwashing quirk so I figured he would be useful to have close at hand."

Taking a seat next to him, the newcomer could only be described as stunning, with "intimidating" being a close second. She had vibrant red hair that was cut in a short fashion. She had said something to him when she was watching the tutorial on YouTube about it being called a "side-swept pixie cut", but either way, it looked good on her and greatly accentuated her dark blue eyes that twinkled with mischief. Way better than her old "perfect" cut her parents forced onto her to try and make her stand out less. She wore casual clothes consisting of a grey-black hoodie with two white striped on the biceps, a pair of blue jeans that were ripped in multiple areas along her long legs and some black and red Converse All-Stars.

"If you can infiltrate the Hero Course, then a monkey could've gotten into the General Studies. The tests might have gone over more subjects, but it was seriously easy." She smirked, scrunching the small scar she had on her top lip as she grabbed herself a drink and sat beside her partner.

"Yeah, or maybe we're just too awesome." Izuku laughed as Chiri Sakasa raised her glass to cheers him for that with a smirk.

"Have you heard from the others?" she asked, though she had no doubts that they would succeed as well.

Izuku nodded as he swallowed before verbally answering his friend. "Yoroi and Shin were successful, but I haven't heard from Suigetsu or Kyori yet, but I'm sure they made it in as well. Same goes for Gaara and Koneko."

"Yeah, I mean, they got the easy stuff compared to us. 'Top hero school' my ass if it can be infiltrated so easily." Sakasa laughed as she thought of what the teacher's faces would look like when they found out. Though, by then it will be too late.

"Yes yes, we are supremely powerful, and they should all bow before us." Izuku smirked as Chiri almost choked on her drink.

"I do not sound like that, you dick!" she laughed with a small push on his shoulder.

"They _will_ bow, one way or another." Another voice interrupted from the back of the room.

Shigaraki and Kurogiri were standing there with the rest of the Cracked Mirrors, a dark purple portal closed behind them.

To introduce his team, they were as follows: (Long detail dump ahead)

Shinyaku Seigan, a boy by the age of 14 who had been lied to for his entire life until he was approached by Izuku Midoriya with an offer he couldn't refuse. He had run away from home after getting fed up with his parents and "friends" all talking behind his back about how useless he was. They would promise him they still thought of him as a friend and "their wonderful son" despite their actions, but word always got around about what they really thought. He hadn't been on the streets long before he was saved by those two and, although he was distrustful at first (something they didn't hold against him at all), he eventually came to love this place, though still didn't care for other people.

Shin had longer, white hair that went just past the tops of his ears and that he often had to move out of the way of his ginger colored eyes. He wore black, rectangular glasses due to the neglect he endured leaving him very nearsighted. While not looking it, Shin was a very good boxer with muscles he was currently hiding under a black puffer vest over a grey long-sleeved shirt. Like the girl sitting next to Izuku, Shin also wore blue jeans, though he kept his undamaged and clean looking. To finish the ensemble, he wore a leather bracelet with a metal infinity symbol threaded in on his left wrist, as well as some basic running shoes.

Next up was his taller partner, Tenrai Yoroi. Yoroi was a small child when his parents abandoned him in a mall, too ashamed of his quirklessness to even attempt to go to an orphanage. He was rescued when a man by the name of Ken Yoroi found him and took him in. Ken was a dojo master and well into his years, but by no means was a pushover. He taught martial arts and weapon proficiency at his dojo, that is, until he lost his life to some thugs while standing up for Tenrai. Yoroi senior had always preached about only using violence when absolutely necessary, but Tenrai despised that mentality ever since he saw what his father got for it. Now, he chose to let his actions talk instead of trying to reason with anyone who tried to disrespect him.

Yoroi could easily be mistaken for a Goth person by how much black he wore. First of all, he had unkempt black hair that he never attempted to brush or tame down. He could intimidate a lot of people despite his more lithe physique due to his piercing silver eyes that, if the light reflected off them in just the right way, could shine in the dark and creep out anyone who saw them. He wore a black, short-sleeve button up shirt (that he never buttoned) over a black short-sleeve t-shirt. The only non-black part of his attire was his dark blue denim jeans. That and his white socks which he wore under his black Nike tennis shoes. He also wore a gold chain necklace with a shiny black prism of an unknown material as the pendent and a black ring on his right middle finger with the symbol for his father's dojo on it. The logo was an 8-pointed star that interlocked with the other points where they converged in the middle.

Kyoka Suigetsu was just to the right of him and wore a black kimono with intricate white flower patterns on it. She had long brown hair that easily reached her mid-back that she kept in a neat ponytail with not a hair out of place. Her eyes were a brilliant purple before fading into a calming light green, never staying as one color for too long. That had been an unexpected side-effect of her newly acquired quirk. It was hard for him to even remember what her original eye color was after all this time, now that he thought about it. She also had a sword strapped on her right waist that she both cherished and despised due to its previous owner.

Her father, a man named Sosuke Aizen, had been a good father before he learned of her quirklessness. He had always been a more traditional Japanese father, always expecting respect and proper etiquette when addressing someone else. He had a quirk that allowed him to "enchant" certain weapons with different properties, though they were usually pretty weak unless he really pushed himself. When he learned of his daughter's "condition", as he called it, he became strict and abusive, a few times even scarring her otherwise elegant skin. When she had been given the opportunity to escape, she took with her that man's most prized possession: the sword that he enchanted that almost cost him his life, though was just as powerful as the risk implied. Made from a very sturdy metal, the sword was truly a masterpiece, the work of a now dead blacksmith whose quirk let him create blades out of almost any material he wanted. Now, it was her main form of attack that worked perfectly with the quirk she acquired from Sensei. One day, she swore she would cut down her father with the very sword he had almost died to make.

Her partner, a girl who went by the name of Kyori, was quite the opposite. She had a Black Sabbath t-shirt on with black jeans with rips on her knees. As a nice contrast, she had bright blonde hair that fell down her shoulders but didn't reach much farther than that. She also wore fingerless biker gloves with metal plates over her knuckles for more punching power. She wore dark red Vans over her short black socks as a final splash of color.

Despite her rugged appearance, she was actually very intelligent, due to the knowledge she needed to be able to use her quirk effectively, though she was already very cunning before that. Unlike her teammates, Kyori didn't come from an abusive or broken home, but she was shunned by society, and not just for her quirklessness. Her parents had actually been small-time villains, known for being some of the best at bank heists. They had eventually been put in jail by the second-place hero, Endeavor, leaving her in the hands of the gang members closely associated with her parents. Due to her parents and being raised by gang members, she had never been accepted in the public eye, so when she found out she was quirkless, it was just another reason for people to unjustly despise her.

Chiri's fellow red-head was standing next to the rugged girl, though he was a good head or so shorter. Gaara Sabaku, age 14, had short, spiky auburn hair with light green eyes with dark rings surrounding them and the kanji for love carved into the left side of his forehead. He wore a black one-piece bodysuit with a white sash from his left hip over his right shoulder, making an 'X' over his chest with the brown strap that held his support item on his back: a large gourd filled to the brim with sand that was trapped inside by a cork. Instead of regular shoes, Gaara wore traditional battle sandals with tape tightening his pant legs onto his shins.

He had actually carved the kanji for love into his forehead himself using the quirk he had just received from this "Sensei". He did it to remind himself to never rely on others for love like he had done with his family. He trusted them to take care of him and because of that trust, he spent most of his life in misery. His father blamed him for his mother dying while giving birth to him and spent most of his childhood treating him like a nuisance. His siblings refused to associate with him for fear of bringing their father's wrath onto themselves. Ever since he was given the opportunity to become a part of this team, he had vowed to one day go back to his family's home and get his siblings out of there, as well as end that man once and for all.

The last member of Izuku's little team was Koneko Toujou, a 13 year old girl that, despite her petite stature, had massive strength behind her tiny fists. She was essentially the team's tank, due to her unbelievable endurance and highly destructive attacks. She hadn't been very old when her sister went mad due to her quirk and slaughtered their family. Though even in a maddened state, she couldn't bear to harm her little sister. She fled before the police could arrive to detain her for her crimes, leaving Koneko to the mercy of the foster system. From there, she had been taken in by what she thought was a nice family, until yet again, her sister somehow found her and once again massacred her foster parents and scaring her into running away. From there, she met Izuku, who was actually looking for her, surprisingly. He had offered her power and a place among other people like her, people who were quirkless before given the strength they needed to reach their goals.

Koneko was a short girl, only about 4 ½ feet, with snow white hair and two long bangs that framed her face with a cat hair pin on each one. Her golden eyes shown with stoicism, though gained a bit of mirth at the sight of who she sees as her savior. She wasn't the most expressive person due to her past, but if she did show emotion, it means she must be feeling whatever it was pretty intensely. She wore her casual outfit of a black vest over a white button-up, long sleeve shirt. She wore a dark red skirt with a white fringe around the edge that didn't even make it down to her knees, showing off her pale legs and knee-high socks.

 **Detail dump end**

"Jeez, where have you all been? I know the exams were last week, but you guys couldn't drop in to tell us how it went?" Izuku play-pouted as his team and friends took their seats at the bar, forcing Shigaraki to sit at the very end, which he didn't mind as it let him stay away from the teenager talk.

"Kyori thought it would make for a more dramatic entrance if everyone waited until the results were announced before meeting up again, despite knowing we would all pass." Gaara replied stoically as he was taking his seat on Izuku's left, forcing Koneko to take the next seat over with the slightest hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"You say that, but you still did it, didn't you?" Kyori retorted with a snort when Gaara refused to reply. "And besides, it does feel good to come back with proof that we can get shit done."

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You're not wrong, though I still want to hear about your guys' exams. If they were half as fun as mine, then I'm sure they'll be good stories."

Yoroi could only scoff. "It was a cakewalk. Why do you get the fun mission?"

"Because I have had my quirk a lot longer than you guys, which means I am more suited for the big stuff. Though don't sell yourself short, infiltrating some of the most renowned hero academies in all of Japan is no small feat, no matter how easy the test was. We still have a long way to go before we can crumble the hero system from the inside out." Izuku reassured one of his more… confident teammates.

"Just don't let their ideals brainwash you with how long you'll be in their company." Shigaraki growled.

Chiri snorted at that. "We know better than to let their lies dissuade us from our goal."

"You say that now, but as an added incentive, just know that if you stray from our goals even a bit, I will personally make sure you never get the chance to betray us further." He threatened as he turned his glass to dust to emphasize his point.

Izuku glared at the man with annoyance. "You know you'll have to replace that." The glare Kurogiri sent the man reinforced that statement tenfold. "Anyways, they've proven their loyalty already, so stop threatening my team, Tomura. You've proven your point with Kosan."

The rest of the team looked down at the counter as they remembered Gaara's original partner. He had said one thing about how maybe heroes weren't all bad before being called in for a personal training session with Sensei and Tomura the next day. As cliché as it sounded, they hadn't seen hide nor hair of the boy since then.

"Oh, the kid gets himself a team and suddenly he thinks he's in charge?" Shigaraki sneered as he glared at the boy.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Izuku yelled, getting sick of the man's attitude. "Whatever you're learning during those private training sessions with Sensei has made you a complete dick."

Tomura smirked at the boy's retort. "Ah, does the child miss being the center of attention. Well sorry kiddo, but the adults have work to do."

"Just because Sensei trusts me to lead a team before you doesn't mean you need to be all pissy about it." Izuku couldn't help himself. He had been putting up with this shit for months now, and he had kept silent due to how helpful he had been in the beginning, but he was on his last nerve.

Though, maybe he shouldn't have poked the bear as Shigaraki stood up so fast he launched his stool backwards before walking towards the greenette. Not one to back down so easily, Izuku met his charge, though silently cursed at having to look up at the taller man.

"Enough." Suddenly the TV that always sat behind the bar switched on to display a screen filled with static, though the audio was coming through perfectly. "Why don't you two take a walk to calm yourselves?"

It wasn't a question, and they both knew that.

Tomura huffed before walking through a warp gate to god knows where while Izuku said his goodbyes to his team before walking out the door before making his way home.

Despite keeping the place clean over the last 10 months, it still seemed to reek of something he couldn't place, nor could he actually smell anything. He chalked it up to grief messing with his head a while ago, causing him to pack everything that reminded him of that day into boxes before storing them in the attic. Though when he opened the door, it seemed as if he had neglected to take one of the boxes up.

" _I'll have to put it up eventually, might as well get it done now."_ Izuku reasoned as he pulled down the attic step ladder and grabbed the box by its sides.

Only for the bottom to give out, dropping its contents onto the wood floor, including a picture frame that shattered as it contacted the floor, scattering the shards all around his feet. Izuku could only sigh in exasperation. _"Just my luck."_

Letting go of his sigh, the boy started to clean up the mess, being careful not to cut himself on the glass. After he was confident he'd gotten most of the loose shards, Izuku picked up the picture frame, only to see it was one of the few pictures with him as an infant, being held by his mother while his father hugged her from the other side, so that baby Izuku was in the middle.

Hisashi Midoriya didn't look like anything spectacular. He had very bright red colored hair with a clean shaven face. He looked to be pretty fit if his muscular forearms were anything to go by. Though, when Izuku squinted, he could swear he saw a barely visible pattern on the man's skin, almost resembling scales, though not actual scales since it looked just like regular skin. _"Hmm, I guess his quirk was more along the lines of Minor Dragon, rather than just Fire Breath. Yet another reason why they shouldn't classify quirks so young."_

As he was about to throw the frame back into the box, a glint caught his eye. It seemed like he had missed a glass shard…right next to the door to his mother's room. He hadn't dared set foot in there so as to preserve it exactly as she had left it. And maybe because he knew he would cry again if he saw her room without her in it.

No, he wouldn't go in, he wasn't ready for that yet. With that conclusion, Izuku bent down to pick up the last shard… only for fate to once again hit him with the old one-two combo as he sneezed from the dust that was on the other side of the door, effectively sending the glass straight through the gap and into the room as well as give him a slight cut on his pointer finger.

" _Fine, I'll go in. Don't have to spell it out for me."_ Izuku thought to no one as he reached for the handle, pausing for just a moment before going inside.

As much as he didn't want to be in here, he also hated seeing his mother's room covered in dust from not being used in so long. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, thankfully. He picked up the glass without any further trouble, tossing it in the trash can that sat by Inko's nightstand.

He took one last look around the room as he got ready to leave, until a splash of color grabbed his attention from the space underneath the bed. Quirking his eyebrow, Izuku got onto his knees and pulled whatever it was out, only for his breath to catch as it seemed to be a present.

Wrapped in green wrapping paper with a red ribbon tied around it, the box was a little bit bigger than his hand. The tag on the ribbon read out "To: Izuku. From: Mom." With a heart next to his name and a smiley face next to hers.

"Yeah, I guess it _was_ my birthday when it happened." He started to unwrap the present, treating it as if the slightest movement would cause it to disappear.

When he finally got done it was revealed to be a weathered leather box, the ones usually used to hold watches.

Finding his deduction to be correct, Izuku opened the box to find a silver-edged watch with a black face and three extra time pieces under the center of the watch, most likely for the date or a timer of some sort. The band looked very well taken care of as, unlike the box, it did not have a lot of wear and tear. All in all, it looked like a pretty decent watch.

There was also a little note in the box:

 _Hey, Izu! Despite how you might feel about him, this watch belonged to your father, as well as his father before him. He always talked about how much he wanted to be the one to "Bestow it upon you" and make it a long-lasting heirloom. I'm sorry he couldn't be here to give it to you himself, as his job has him stationed around the world, but I hope you will still carry on the tradition and pass it along to your own child one day. Think of it as a link to him, that no matter where in the world he is, you will always be connected and know that he loves you very much. Anyway, Happy Birthday! I'm making you your favorite food! Though by the time you're reading this you've probably already eaten it, huh? Ok, just ignore that part, and this one I guess. I love you baby!_

A water droplet fell onto the last word, smudging the aged ink as the boy closed the note. "I was so close, but you just had to make me cry one last time didn't you?" he mumbled to himself as he wiped his tears.

When he could see properly again, Izuku stared at the watch with unease. On the one hand, this was his father's, someone who wasn't even here for his mother's death, let alone the rest of his life. But on the other, it was his mother's last wish and gift to him.

Shaking his head Izuku thought to himself, _"No, of course I'll wear it. And when I have kids, this'll be a reminder to be a better father."_

With his mind made up, Izuku fastened the band around his wrist to find that it fit perfectly. He sat there for a few more moments before deciding to just head to bed tonight. It's been a long day, so he deserved it.

 **Chapter End**

OKAY, whew, that was a biggie. I wanted to get this chapter done because I really want to get into the class introductions and USJ arc though I didn't want to rush anything (I know, the guy that takes months just to update one of my stories is worried about rushing. Oh, the irony). But I also wanted to put a couple major notices here and I'll put them in bold for those who don't like to read these notes.

 **1)** **There WILL be changes to the class roster! Honestly I don't see how some of these people even got into 1-A, let alone the hero course at all considering quite a few of them obviously didn't train all that hard beforehand, so yeah, just a heads up about that. In response to that, should I replace those that are being taken out with students from Class 1-B (if so, who?), or should I make some new characters to add some more variety to the quirks?**

 **2)** **Let me know of any ideas you guys get about the name of Izuku's team. Shigaraki will still have his Vanguard Action Squad, but I figured Izuku's team should be called something that really hits home with all of them. Like Team Zenith or something… I dunno. You know, cause Zenith is like when something is most powerful. Let me know if any of you think of something better.**

Howdy! Solace here. While editing the chapter, I thought up a name. If any of you missed it, my idea is the Cracked Mirrors.

Also, for those of you who do not know, Gaara and Koneko are the only characters from different anime to make this partly a crossover. And I guess that includes their families as well, but they won't be a big part of the story, so I won't mention them. Gaara is from Naruto while Koneko is from Highschool DxD. They will have pretty much the same power sets as from their original anime.

Also, let me know if you guys want full character profiles of the people in this story, including the OC's that make up Izuku's team. These would contain stuff like names, quirks, some of their techniques if they have any, and I could update it whenever a significant character is introduced.

Ok, that's it for me for now, I hope you all enjoyed. I will see you all in the next one, Seeya!


End file.
